


Hasard, coïncidences ou destin

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella et Jasper, ou comment les aléas de la vie les mettent en relation sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Au final, accepteront-ils ce que le destin tend à leur démontrer depuis le début?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elle et sa première fois

**Chapitre 1 : Elle et sa première fois.**  
  
Non mais à quoi je pensais au juste lorsque j'ai accepté ça ? Je suis plutôt une fille intelligente pourtant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'était passé par la tête hier ? Je n'avais pas bu, je crois que c'est ça le pire, j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens. Mon esprit n'était pas embrouillé par une quelconque substance encore illégale à mon âge… Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ?  
  
Bon, l'idée de me faire dépuceler n'était pas mauvaise mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le choisisse lui ? Non sérieusement, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois aucune raison valable à ce choix…  
  
Et lui qui s'acharne sur moi ! Mon dieu, faites que ça finisse je vous en prie ! Et je vais et je viens et je vais et je viens… Vas-y une bonne fois pour toutes qu'on n'en parle plus !  
  
\- Ca va Bella ? Me demande-t-il.  
  
Non pas vraiment !  
  
\- Oui oui…  
  
\- Je ne te fais pas mal ?  
  
Avec quoi ? Ton spaghetti ? J'espère sincèrement pour le bien de l'humanité toute entière que tous les hommes ne sont pas égaux sinon bonjour la frustration… Je me sens plus avec mes doigts que lui avec son truc ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu de sexe avant mais je connais les moyennes de longueur alors à moins qu'ils n'aient pris en compte que des acteurs de porno pour leurs statistiques, il est bien en dessous de cette moyenne… Quelques centimètres en moins et on aurait pu l'appeler madame !  
  
\- Non… continue…  
  
\- Tu aimes ?  
  
Faudrait d'abord que je sente quelque chose…  
  
\- Bien sûr, ne t'arrête pas…  
  
Et surtout finis vite !  
  
Non, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ça…  
  
 _La veille :_  
  
 _Rosalie, Angela et moi étions dans ma chambre. Elles s'étaient données pour mission de m'aider à faire ma valise. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais prévu le coup et planqué la plupart des fringues que je savais qu'elles jugeraient « pas assez à la mode » ou « pas assez féminins » ou encore « pas assez classes ». N'ayant pas envie de me retrouver en sous-vêtements de dentelle ou de soie pour mon entrée en fac, j'avais préféré prévenir plutôt que de me guérir de la pneumonie !_  
  
 _\- Bella, tu ne peux pas partir à l'université en étant toujours vierge ! me dit Rosalie tout en pliant une jupe relativement obscène avant de la ranger dans ma valise._  
  
 _C'est pas vrai mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec ça ! Des jours et des jours qu'elle me tanne ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire d'abord !_  
  
 _\- Selon qui Rosalie ? Le manuel de survie des trainées siliconées ? Le dévergondage pour les nuls ? Ou encore les étapes importantes de la vie en un coup ?_  
  
 _\- Arrête un peu tu veux ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te disais qu'il fallait que tu te maries et que tu aies des enfants !_  
  
 _Elle s'attaque maintenant à mes pantalons. Mon jeans préféré passe entre ses mains, elle le tourne dans tous les sens et l'observe d'un œil critique. Elle finit par le jeter sur la pile « pas moyen d'aller à New York avec ça »._  
  
 _\- Encore heureux ! Non sérieusement Rose, c'est quoi ce truc sur la virginité à la fac ? Tu crois qu'ils vont me barrer l'entrée si j'ai toujours la rondelle ou quoi ?_  
  
 _Elles s'esclaffent. Je me lève et d'un air de défi, je récupère mon jean pour le plier dans ma valise._  
  
 _\- Moi ça ne me fait pas rire ! C'est quoi votre truc avec ça ? Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le sujet et quand ça viendra, ça viendra !_  
  
 _\- Le problème, me dit Angela d'une voix douce et calme, ce n'est pas la théorie Bella mais la pratique. Tu auras beau avoir des connaissances à en remplir un annuaire, tant que tu ne pratiqueras pas ça ne te servira à rien !_  
  
 _\- Okay alors si je comprends bien, vous voulez que je prenne le premier péquenot du coin, que je l'attire dans un coin de ruelle pour le laisser faire son affaire c'est ça ?_  
  
 _\- Non, tu es une jolie fille, tu peux choisir celui qui remplira cette mission ! Se moque Rosalie._  
  
 _\- Voilà qui change tout alors ! Dis-je ironiquement. Merci mais non._  
  
 _\- Allez Bella, elle a raison, m'explique Angie, tu ne peux pas aller à la fac avec… comment tu dis déjà ?_  
  
 _\- Ma rondelle, me renfrogne-je._  
  
 _\- Oui ! C'est ça ! Ta rondelle ! La fac c'est définitivement sans rondelle !_  
  
 _Angie se lève et va rejoindre Rose devant mon placard. Elles me font face et je vois dans leurs regards qu'elles sont unies pour le meilleur et pour le pire afin d'accomplir la mission « déviergeons Bella ». Dans ces cas là, et peu importe mes arguments, je finis toujours par abdiquer. Je souffle et m'étale sur le lit._  
  
 _\- Tu sais qu'on a raison, me dit Rose en s'asseyant à mes côtés._  
  
 _Je prends mon oreiller pour le plaquer sur mon visage et je crie de frustration tout en battant des pieds. Elles sont en train de me retourner le cerveau. Le lit bouge sur le côté signifiant qu'Angie nous a rejointes._  
  
 _\- Peut-être… dis-je à moitié étouffée par l'oreiller._  
  
 _\- On n'a pas entendu Bella._  
  
 _D'un bond maladroit, je me redresse et leur fais face._  
  
 _\- Je suis d'accord…_  
  
 _Elles commencent à se lever et à crier victoire mais d'un geste du doigt je les stoppe et poursuis :_  
  
 _\- A une condition et ce n'est pas négociable._  
  
 _\- Tant que tu me laisses virer ce jean hideux de la valise, tu peux demander ce que tu veux en ce qui me concerne. Toi Angie ?_  
  
 _\- Tant que tu perds ta virginité et que tu ne recules pas devant le fait accompli, ça me va !_  
  
 _\- Très bien ! De toute façon je n'ai qu'une parole. Je perds ma virginité demain soir après le bal, à la condition que plus jamais de toute mon existence vous ne vous mêliez de ma vie sexuelle._  
  
 _Elles grimacent en chœur._  
  
 _\- A qui tu vas demander des conseils alors ? me demande Rose._  
  
 _\- Sauf si je vous demande votre avis. Alors ? Deal ?_  
  
 _\- Deal !_  
  
 _\- Deal !_  
  
 _On s'approche les unes des autres et on frappe dans nos mains une fois, on se retourne ensemble et on se donne un coup de cul pour sceller notre pacte._  
  
 _Je crois que c'est ce moment qui marque le début de la fin… Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais avant que Rosalie ne parle :_  
  
 _\- Etape n°1 du plan « Bella perd sa virginité », choisissons l'heureux gagnant !_  
  
 _On se retrouve toutes les trois à nouveau sur le lit. Elles sont aux extrémités tandis que moi je cale mon dos contre la tête de lit._  
  
 _\- T'as une idée Bella ? me demande Angie._  
  
 _\- Les seuls qui sont potables, ce sont James et Laurent vos petits-amis alors non, j'ai pas franchement d'idées…_  
  
 _\- Il y a une quantité de choix possibles pourtant._  
  
 _\- C'est sûr pour ce qui est de la quantité, y a du choix ! En ce qui concerne la qualité, c'est plus restreint tout de même vous ne croyez pas ?_  
  
 _\- Tu n'as personne en vue ? demande Angie._  
  
 _\- Vous le sauriez si tel était le cas… dis-je en secouant la tête négativement._  
  
 _\- Je sais que je ne l'aime pas particulièrement mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Jacob ?_  
  
 _\- Rose, c'est mon meilleur ami !_  
  
 _\- Raison de plus, il te connait bien et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez vous revoir dans un futur proche !_  
  
 _\- Non c'est pas une bonne idée Rose, me sauve Angie. Imagine le malaise après… grimace-t-elle. J'en sais quelque chose, croyez-moi, je regretterai tous les jours de l'avoir fait avec Ben l'année dernière… On a fait que s'ignorer toute cette année et son amitié m'a beaucoup manquée. En plus, si c'est proportionnel à ses muscles, bonjour la douleur !_  
  
 _Elles rient ensemble alors que moi j'ai juste envie de mourir._  
  
 _\- Bella ? Ca va t'es toute pâle ? S'inquiète Rosalie._  
  
 _\- C'est juste que je n'avais pas pensé à la douleur… souffle-je._  
  
 _\- Oh ! S'exclament-elles ensemble._  
  
 _Elles prennent une pause pensive. Moi aussi les idées se bousculent dans ma tête… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter de le faire comme ça… Il est vrai que ça fait un moment que ça me travaille et que j'y pense mais j'aurais préféré que ma première fois ne soit pas un vulgaire plan en je ne sais combien d'étapes. Je soupire._  
  
 _\- Je sais ! Finit par dire Rose. Tu n'as qu'à choisir un puceau comme ça, ce sera l'affaire de quelques minutes tout au plus !_  
  
 _\- Pour une fois, je trouve ton idée plutôt intelligente, lui réponds-je._  
  
 _\- Ok… elle fronce les sourcils et se concentre. Je vais choisir d'ignorer le sous entendu que tu viens de faire mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer ! Me menace-t-elle en agitant son index devant mes yeux._  
  
 _\- Aujourd'hui ? Questionne-je d'une toute petite voix._  
  
 _Un regard plus tard et je suis foudroyée sur place. Je me tasse le plus possible sur le lit, empoignant l'oreiller. On ne sait jamais, j'en aurais peut-être besoin plus tard pour me défendre._  
  
 _\- Stop les filles ! C'est une bonne idée Rose. Un puceau c'est le mieux. Je propose qu'on en choisisse un chacune et après on tire à la courte paille !_  
  
 _\- Vous avez échangé vos cerveaux avant de venir ou quoi ? Pas moyen que je me fasse tirer par celui qui aura la plus courte paille !_  
  
 _Elles se mettent à pouffer de concert._  
  
 _\- Effectivement, vu comme ça ! dit Angie entre deux gloussements._  
  
 _Pour la peine, je lui balance mon oreiller à la figure._  
  
 _\- Hé ! S'insurge-t-elle._  
  
 _La suite des événements est somme toute logique… Angie se rebiffe et me renvoie l'oreiller que j'esquive dans une grâce toute relative. L'oreiller atterrit bien évidemment sur Rose qui n'a pas le temps de réagir. Un sentiment de peur s'empare d'Angie et moi. Nous nous regardons extrêmement craintives de la réaction de Rose. Cette dernière empoigne l'oreiller et nous observe, une lueur vengeresse dans les yeux._  
  
 _\- Oups… tente Angie tout en levant les épaules et penchant la tête._  
  
 _J'essaie de ne pas exploser de rire en voyant le regard furieux de Rose et la mine déconfite d'Angie mais rien n'y fait et je m'étouffe presque en lâchant un son rauque du fin fond de ma gorge._  
  
 _Angie me fait un sourire victorieux lorsqu'elle prend conscience que le regard haineux de Rosalie m'est finalement destiné. Cette dernière est la spécialiste quand il s'agit de souffler le chaud et le froid. Elle sait parfaitement s'y prendre avec les hommes et peut manipuler les femmes quasiment de la même façon et ce, sans aucun effort particulier. Elle sait se montrer tendre et douce tout aussi bien que glaciale et hautaine. Elle a vécu un véritable traumatisme par le passé et se protège toujours avec les personnes qu'elle ne connait pas. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise même si à l'heure actuelle des choses, son regard bleu glacial me congèle sur place, je sais que je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre d'elle. Malgré ce qu'elle montre et qui me donne envie de m'enfuir à l'autre bout du pays, elle a une folle envie de rire aussi. Je suppose qu'elle le cache comme beaucoup de choses afin de garder cette espèce d'image de reine des glaces qu'elle s'est fabriquée en protection._  
  
 _Je tente mon sourire le plus tendre, et probablement le plus affligeant de tous les temps. Son corps se détend imperceptiblement, je veux qu'elle lâche prise et qu'elle s'abandonne dans l'insouciance de l'instant, qu'elle veuille bien arrêter de tout contrôler et qu'elle se laisse enfin aller._  
  
 _Depuis qu'elle est amie avec nous, on a pu voir du changement dans ses réactions et son comportement mais dès qu'il s'agit de se comporter en adolescente insouciante et débile, elle a encore du mal._  
  
 _Je redoute sa réaction mais un sourire perfide fait trembler ses lèvres parfaites tandis qu'elle jette le coussin dans ma direction. Je suis tellement étonnée de sa réaction que je ne prends même pas la peine d'esquiver. Il m'arrive inévitablement en pleine poire et je recule sous l'assaut. Mes pieds s'emmêlent dans le tapis et je finis au sol, sur le cul et d'une manière très peu élégante. Toujours sous le choc de la réaction pour le moins inattendue de Rose, je ne bouge pas._  
  
 _Je suis allongée sur le sol, le tapis recouvre une partie de mes jambes et le coussin est sur ma tête mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'entendre Angie hurler :_  
  
 _\- BATAILLE !_  
  
 _Et c'est ainsi que mes deux meilleures amies me sautent dessus pour une séance intensive de chatouilles. Rose s'attaque à mes côtes tandis qu'Angie tente d'atteindre mes dessous de bras. Je me débats inutilement, à deux sur moi je n'ai aucune chance… mes pieds battent le sol tandis que je tente de retenir le plus longtemps possible mes éclats de rire. Si je ne ris pas, elles vont finir pas s'arrêter non ?_  
  
 _Mais je suis juste Bella… et d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais eu de chance ! Leurs attaques se font plus pressantes et j'éclate de rire tout en me tortillant dans tous les sens. J'ai du mal à respirer, je suis à la limite de suffoquer à cause du coussin toujours sur ma tête._  
  
 _\- Pitié arrêtez ! Supplique-je._  
  
 _J'arrive à force de me tortiller à sortir de l'enchevêtrement de nos jambes et nos bras. J'attrape furieusement le coussin._  
  
 _\- VENGEANCE ! Hurle-je tout en le balançant à la figure d'Angie sans pour autant le lâcher._  
  
 _Je continue en tournant sur moi-même afin d'asséner la même punition à Rose qui suffoque sous le coup de la surprise. Nous ne sommes plus que cris et rires. Angie attrape une peluche ridicule, un ours avec un cœur plus gros que lui où est inscrit un « just for you » que Tyler avait cru bon de m'offrir pour la saint valentin l'année dernière et m'attaque avec. Je me demande tous les jours pourquoi je l'ai gardé… Quant à Rose, elle empoigne ma couette et tente de me recouvrir avec mais je me débats toujours, mon oreiller en bouclier._  
  
 _La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre en un fracas assourdissant, mettant fin à nos attaques respectives._  
  
 _\- Bordel les filles ! Je croyais que vous vous faisiez attaquer ! Rit mon père._  
  
 _Charlie est dans l'encadrement de la porte, arme au point, qu'il s'empresse de ranger dans son holster dès qu'il se rend compte que nous ne craignons rien._  
  
 _Les filles et moi nous regardons, légèrement honteuses. Nos cheveux sont en bataille sur nos têtes, nos respirations sont haletantes et nos joues sont rouges écrevisses. Mon père nous dévisage, secoue la tête en soufflant et murmurant je ne sais quoi à propos d'élever une adolescente et les risques que ça comporte puis il tourne les talons et referme la porte derrière lui._  
  
 _Nous éclatons de rire en nous affalant toutes trois sur mon lit._  
  
 _\- Il te faut quand même faire un choix Bella, me dit Rose après avoir repris son souffle._  
  
 _\- Je sais…_  
  
 _\- Que penses-tu de choisir le premier gars qui t'invitera à danser ? demande Angela._  
  
 _Je réfléchis un instant. C'est vrai que laisser faire le hasard est une bonne idée mais étant donné ma malchance légendaire, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne solution… En même temps, je suis dans l'incapacité de faire un choix car il n'y en aurait aucun de bien judicieux._  
  
 _Forks étant une ville minuscule, je connais tout le monde. J'y habite depuis ma plus tendre enfance alors je connais leur passé et j'entrevois même certains futurs. Je connais également leurs secrets. Je sais par exemple que le vibro de Jessica se prénomme Robert, en hommage à l'acteur. Le pauvre, s'il savait ! Tout comme je sais que Tom préfère les hommes ou que Lauren est toujours vierge malgré ce qu'elle raconte à qui veut l'entendre. De la même façon que je sais que mon cher père fricote avec Sue Clearwater et que mon meilleur ami Jake est fou amoureux de Léah, la fille de cette dernière…_  
  
 _Et bien d'autres secrets beaucoup plus inavouables…_  
  
 _Je souffle un bon coup, me rendant finalement à l'évidence. Je connais trop bien tous les gars du lycée pour en choisir un plus qu'un autre._  
  
 _\- ok… laissons faire le hasard dans ce cas mais je me réserve le droit d'en refuser, on ne sait jamais…_  
  
 _Une fois de plus, pour sceller notre pacte, on tape dans nos mains et on entrechoque nos fesses les unes contre les autres._  
  
Voilà le deal…  
  
Voilà pourquoi j'en suis là maintenant…  
  
A l'arrière d'une camionnette pourrie aménagée avec des goûts douteux. Des coussins, dont les couleurs ne sont pas sans rappeler les crises de gastro aiguës, sont posés sur les côtés. Il y a des affiches de films scotchées sur la carrosserie. Des films dont je n'ai jamais entendus parler mais je suppose que le fait que les acteurs soient nus doit en être la raison… je ne parlerai même pas de l'odeur… Un mélange de sueur, de sexe et de parfum bon marché… J'ai l'impression d'être dans une espèce de garçonnière secrète… C'était définitivement un secret sur le garçon qui s'acharne toujours sur moi et en moi que je ne connaissais pas et que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître…  
  
Qui aurait cru que le lycéen modèle qu'il était possédait un matelas à l'arrière de sa voiture… pas moi en tout cas… Je n'aurais jamais pu m'en douter, comme le fait qu'il n'était visiblement plus puceau…  
  
Il n'avait pas été le premier à me demander une danse ce soir… Non, le premier était Tom… Tom qui avait un penchant non avoué et non avouable pour Tyler… Aucune chance – étonnant venant de moi non ? – que j'arrive à le faire bander un jour…  
  
Il n'avait pas non plus été le second… Non, le second avait été Jacob. Le connaissant parfaitement, je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il aurait pu remplir cette mission spéciale qui était de me faire péter la rondelle mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui demander une telle chose… J'avais bien trop peur de le perdre pour ça.  
  
Il n'avait pas non plus été le troisième… Après Jake, son cousin Sam avait pris le relais dans un slow langoureux. Ses mains avaient malencontreusement – enfin, ça reste encore à prouver – franchis le creux de mes reins pour caresser le haut de mes fesses. J'avais également pu profiter du renflement qu'avait fait son entre-jambe sur mon bas ventre… Il aurait pu être un bon choix s'il n'avait pas eu quatorze ans…  
  
Non, Mike n'avait ni été le premier, ni le second, ni le troisième mais bien le quatrième… A ce niveau là, ce n'était plus un choix mais une fatalité !  
  
Je crois que le moment le plus embarrassant avait été de lui faire des avances… Définitivement pas mon moment de gloire…  
  
\- Un deal est un deal, m'avait murmuré Rose au creux de l'oreille avant que Mike ne m'entraîne sur la piste de danse.  
  
Je ne pense pas avoir jamais atteint un tel degré de haine à l'encontre de quelqu'un… Ou peut-être je me déteste encore plus d'avoir passé ce stupide deal avec elles ?  
  
Toujours est-il que je danse, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, avec Mike Newton. L'intello boutonneux de ma promotion. Le premier de la classe, le cliché même du geek et même peut-être sa caricature… manque plus que les lunettes cul de bouteille pour compléter le tableau !  
  
Les cheveux d'une couleur assez indéfinissable, ni blonds ni bruns, mais gras sans aucun doute et gominés-plaqués-collés sur le crâne, les boutons qui ne demandent qu'à m'exploser à la figure au moindre de ses sourires, la mauvaise haleine et un œil qui dit merde à l'autre…  
  
La chance ? Connais définitivement pas… Elle me fuit depuis toujours… Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour avoir un tel karma ?  
  
Mike et moi dansons lentement, ses mains sagement – dieu merci – posées sur le bas de mon dos. Je grimace à chaque fois que ses pieds écrasent les miens, ça fait trois fois maintenant… A la quatrième je lui enfonce mon talon aiguille dans les orteils histoire qu'il goûte à sa propre médecine !  
  
\- Tu sens divinement bon ! murmure-t-il tout en me reniflant les cheveux.  
  
Je frissonne de dégoût. Dans quoi me suis-je fourrée ?  
  
\- Merci Mike.  
  
\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu te prendre dans mes bras, ce soir est définitivement mon jour de chance !  
  
Au moins certains en ont... de la chance…  
  
Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Courage Bella, respire !  
  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas poursuivre cette conversation dans un endroit plus… intime ? Lui demande-je en faisant parcourir mes doigts sensuellement – enfin j'essaie – sur son torse.  
  
Il se tend pour m'observer.  
  
\- Tu es sérieuse ?  
  
Non, juste désespérée…  
  
\- Bien sûr ! Minaude-je tout en battant des cils.  
  
Plus pathétique je meurs…  
  
\- Viens.  
  
Il me prend par la main et me tire jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il nous dirige vers le parking. J'aurais vraiment voulu m'enfuir à l'opposée de la direction qu'il prenait mais Angie et Rose nous observe, veillant sûrement à ce que je tienne parole.  
  
Un deal est un deal… je crois que si j'arrive à aller jusqu'au bout, je négocierai avec Rose pour changer mon jean préféré de pile. Il faudrait que je sois hautement récompensée pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire… enfin non, plutôt récompensée de m'apprêter à le faire avec _lui_!  
  
Il ouvre l'arrière de sa camionnette et m'invite à pénétrer dans son antre. Il a un sourire satisfait sur le visage, le genre de sourire qui dit « ce soir je suis chanceux ». C'est bien ma veine…  
  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai de l'expérience, je serais doux.  
  
Je crois que je bugge. Il a de l'expérience ? D'où ? Comment ?  
  
\- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous, je ne suis plus puceau depuis longtemps, m'explique-t-il en réponse à mon air incrédule. Ferme la bouche Bella, ce n'est quand même pas si difficile à croire !  
  
Il se met à rire. J'inspecte les alentours, tentant de me reprendre. Effectivement, ça ressemble plus à un lieu de débauche qu'à un lieu d'étude… Il faut croire que malgré la petitesse de Forks, certains secrets sont mieux gardés que d'autres…  
  
Avec sa main, il vient pour me faire tourner la tête. Ses lèvres et sa langue commencent à me violer la bouche. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, il recule et me demande :  
  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?  
  
Plutôt que de répondre verbalement, au risque de l'insulter avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, je lui retourne le baiser.  
  
Voilà comment j'en suis là…  
  
Lui sur moi…  
  
Lui en moi…  
  
Il a une sacrée endurance quand même…  
  
Combien de temps ça fait qu'il va et vient comme ça ?  
  
Discrètement, entre deux gémissements feints de ma part, je lève mon bras et regarde ma montre. Dix minutes… Ca passe vraiment pas assez vite !  
  
Sa respiration s'accélère, il marmonne et geint.  
  
\- J'y suis presque Bella ! Putain c'est si bon ! Tu es si serrée !  
  
En réponse, je simule un « mmmmmhummmmm »… Faites qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, que surtout ça ne le freine pas…  
  
\- Je vais… je vais… OH MON DIEU BELLA !  
  
Dans un dernier va et vient, son corps tout entier se met à trembler. Ses yeux sont mi-clos et son visage se tord en une expression assez bizarre. Il a l'air tendu et détendu en même temps… C'est à ça que ressemble un homme quand il jouit ? Pas très sexy…  
  
Il finit par s'affaler dans mon cou, haletant et suant. Quelle horreur !  
  
Je le repousse gentiment pour ne pas le froisser mais là, il faut que je m'en aille et vite !  
  
Je remets mon soutien-gorge et rabaisse ma robe. Est-il normal qu'il n'ait même pas pris la peine de l'enlever ? C'est affligeant…  
  
Je regarde ma montre à nouveau : 15 minutes… Préliminaires compris… Il a peut-être de l'expérience mais il a définitivement beaucoup de choses encore à apprendre sur les femmes…  
  
\- Merci Bella… souffle-t-il alors que je viens de mettre la main sur la poignée.  
  
Je me retourne vers lui, il est en train de se débarrasser du préservatif. Il semble déçu et ne ressemble en rien au geek boutonneux. On dirait un homme, un homme blessé dans son orgueil.  
  
\- Merci Mike… je suis désolée de m'être servie de toi comme ça…  
  
Il me sourit, il sait que je suis sincère et que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.  
  
\- Je sais… J'espère juste que tu as pris un peu de plaisir malgré tout.  
  
Pas vraiment mais ça aurait sûrement pu être pire je pense… Je n'ai pas eu mal, c'est une bonne chose déjà non? Et puis, l'essentiel c'est que je n'ai pas été dégoûtée et que je serais sûrement bientôt prête à recommencer! Bon, pas avec lui c'est certain...  
  
Je hoche la tête, peu encline à lui mentir et sors rejoindre mes amies dans la salle. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'attarder au bal mais je n'ai pas d'autres moyens de rentrer étant donné que c'est Angie qui nous a amenées.  
  
Rose me saute dessus à peine les portes franchies :  
  
\- Alors ?  
  
Elle me sourit dans l'expectative de ma réponse. Angie nous rejoint en sautillant.  
  
\- Je veux une preuve ! me dit cette dernière.  
  
J'ai envie de rire mais je veux les faire marcher encore plus :  
  
\- Que veux-tu Angie ? Tu veux qu'on fasse comme au Moyen-âge et que j'affiche à la vue de tous un drap ou une culotte ensanglantés ou quoi ?  
  
Elles grimacent de dégoût en chœur. Finalement, elles ne marchent pas, elles courent !  
  
\- J'imagine que non… souffle Angie.  
  
\- Ca tombe bien alors parce que je n'ai plus ma petite culotte !  
  
Je dis cela nonchalamment tout en me retournant vers les portes de la salle. Je sors et je les entends me suivre sur le parking. Mes dernières paroles semblent faire leur chemin dans leur cerveau, enfin, dans celui d'Angie en tout cas car elle s'exclame :  
  
\- Plus de rondelle ?  
  
Cette fois-ci, je ris de bon cœur.  
  
\- Plus de rondelle !  
  
Elles m'attrapent par le bras et m'obligent à me retourner vers elles. Nous rions ensemble tout en nous étreignant.  
  
En route pour la fac, en route pour New York… Et avec mon jean fétiche, sans aucuns doutes !


	2. Lui et sa première fois

**Chapitre 2 : Lui et sa première fois.**  
  
Je me réveille doucement, laissant mes yeux s'habituer à la faible clarté du jour qui pénètre à travers mes rideaux fermés.  
  
Je m'étire méticuleusement tout en souriant. Aujourd'hui sera mon jour, je le sens.  
  
Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Je sors avec Maria ! Que dis-je ? Je sors avec LA Maria ! La plus belle fille de notre lycée, la plus populaire, la plus aimée et la plus convoitée de toutes les filles du lycée !  
  
Cela fait un mois que nous sommes ensemble et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.  
  
Je suis un putain de chanceux ! Oui, rien que ça ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que me regarder un jour ! Je ne suis pas le genre de gars populaire au lycée, je suis plutôt un solitaire. J'ai quelques amis, enfin amis est un grand mot, ce sont plutôt des compagnons de repas car la plupart du temps je préfère largement être seul.  
  
Quelle n'avait pas été ma surprise il y a un mois lorsqu'elle m'avait couru après à la sortie des cours en hurlant mon prénom.  
  
MON prénom ! Oui, elle connaissait visiblement MON prénom !  
  
Comment ? Aucune idée et franchement je m'en contrefous !  
  
Je lui avais quand même demandé pourquoi moi et pourquoi elle avait voulu sortir avec moi au détour d'une conversation.  
  
 _Une semaine plus tôt:_  
  
 _\- Pourquoi moi Maria ?_  
  
 _Nous sommes sur les bancs, devant la cafétéria. Elle est sur mes genoux. Une de mes mains lui caresse le bras tandis que l'autre se trouve au creux de ses reins. Je la sens se tendre légèrement puis elle se décontracte, une grimace apparaît furtivement sur son joli minois mais je n'y prête pas attention._  
  
 _\- Pourquoi toi quoi Jazz ? Minaude-t-elle, jouant de ses doigts dans mon cou._  
  
 _\- Pourquoi sortir avec moi ? Ne te méprends pas, j'aime ça, mais tu pourrais sortir avec n'importe qui dans ce lycée et tu m'as choisi moi… Pourquoi ?_  
  
 _De nouveau cette grimace. Je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire…_  
  
 _\- Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais t'aborder… Plusieurs années à vrai dire mais je ne m'en sentais pas le courage._  
  
 _Elle baisse les yeux comme pour m'empêcher de discerner quelque chose. Je fronce les sourcils :_  
  
 _\- Pourquoi maintenant alors ?_  
  
 _\- Et bien… C'est notre avant dernière année… On arrive d'ailleurs bientôt à la fin et je n'aime pas vivre dans le regret… il nous reste encore une autre année après celle-ci et j'ai juste voulu tenter ma chance ! Elle hausse les épaules afin de montrer la logique de la chose._  
  
 _J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment sur l'instant. Généralement j'ai un bon instinct mais je suis totalement embrouillé par mes hormones d'adolescent en chaleur depuis quelques semaines…_  
  
 _Son discours me paraît quelque peu décousu mais sa bouche se pose délicatement sur la mienne et je n'ai plus aucune envie de protester. Après tout, elle est avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte non ?_  
  
Maintenant que je pense à sa bouche sur le mienne, je suis bien plus que réveillé… et visiblement je ne suis pas le seul ! Mon sexe est tendu, limite douloureux…  
  
Je jette un œil à mon réveil, j'ai définitivement assez de temps pour m'occuper de ce petit problème matinal.  
  
Tandis que j'empoigne fermement ma queue, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder vers Maria. Je sais que nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis un mois mais je suis amoureux, je n'ai aucun doute sur mes sentiments. Je suis même persuadé que je l'aime depuis le premier jour du lycée…  
  
Tout en m'astiquant fermement, je repense au jour où je l'ai vue pour la première fois. Le jour de la rentrée au lycée l'année précédente… Un soupir de contentement franchit mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux tout en étalant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire le long de mon membre. Elle était magnifique ce jour-là ! Sa robe blanche épousait gracieusement ses formes et faisait ressortir son grain de peau bronzé. Le tissu léger laissait deviner ses jambes fermes et galbées par transparence. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs raides et brillants qui cascadaient au creux de ses reins. Ses épaules étaient dénudées et j'avais juste envie de passer ma langue dessus, de la goûter. Son parfum vanillé était un avant goût du paradis.  
  
Je monte et descend ma main, toujours dans l'expectative de la jouissance qui je le sens ne va plus tarder. Je repense à hier, au cinéma lorsque sa petite main était venue frotter mon érection à travers mon jean. Je l'avais regardée afin de vérifier qu'elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait et j'avais trouvé la confirmation dans son regard noirci d'envie et de désir.  
  
Mes va et vient se poursuivent tandis que je me remémore la façon qu'elle a de s'humidifier les lèvres en permanence… le geste qu'elle fait pour dégager les cheveux de son visage… je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi gracieux et désirable que sa façon de rire…  
  
Mon monde s'arrête et je viens violemment sur ma main alors que je m'imagine la sienne à la place.  
  
Bordel que c'est bon ! Pas autant que si ça avait été elle mais suffisamment puissant pour calmer mes ardeurs matinales.  
  
Mon réveil finit par sonner. Je me lève pour aller me doucher avant que mes pensées ne reviennent perturber ma queue. Avant de sortir de ma chambre, j'attrape un caleçon propre et ma serviette. J'entrouvre la porte afin de vérifier que ni ma mère ni ma sœur ne sont dans les parages et me rue dans la salle de bain de l'autre côté du couloir.  
  
\- C'est toi mon amour ?  
  
Je sursaute à la voix de ma sœur. Instinctivement je me sers de ma serviette comme cache sexe. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté à la porte avant de rentrer dans la pièce ?  
  
\- Non Char, ce n'est que moi…  
  
\- Oh ! Elle semble quelque peu déçue.  
  
Elle pousse le rideau de douche et l'espace d'un instant, je me retrouve face à ma sœur à poils.  
  
\- Putain Char ! Hurle-je avant de poser ma main fermement sur mes yeux.  
  
\- Ben quoi ? C'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vue nue avant! Tu peux me passer le gel douche sur le lavabo steuplé ?  
  
Je sais très bien à quoi ressemble ma grande sœur Charlotte en cet instant. Sans avoir à la regarder, je sais qu'elle hausse les épaules et lève les yeux au ciel comme si c'était d'une logique implacable et tout à fait normal d'être dans le plus simple appareil devant moi…  
  
\- Oui mais j'ai plus huit ans et toi, tu as des seins et des poils maintenant !  
  
\- Bravo Einstein ! Tu as trouvé ! Eurêka ! Je suis une fille ! Maintenant, tu veux bien me donner le gel douche ?  
  
J'ôte ma main de sur mes yeux mais je les tiens bien fermés tandis que je tâtonne en direction du lavabo. Comme il est un peu plus loin que ce que je pense, je suis obligé de faire un pas. Manque de bol, je suis pieds nus et le sol est mouillé. Inévitablement je glisse. Je jure lorsque mes fesses tapent durement le sol humide et froid de la salle de bain.  
  
\- Waouw Jazz ! Je ne te pensais pas si bien monté ! La vache ! Se moque ma sœur.  
  
J'ouvre les yeux pour constater que ma serviette se retrouve à l'opposée de la pièce. Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement pour aller la chercher car la porte s'ouvre violemment, laissant apparaitre un Peter nu comme un vers :  
  
\- Ca va ma puce ? J'ai entendu du bruit ? T'es tombée ? S'inquiète-t-il.  
  
Ma sœur se met à rire nerveusement tandis que Peter observe la pièce. Lorsqu'il me voit enfin, ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.  
  
\- Waouw Jazz ! Alors là mec, je suis totalement jaloux ! me dit-il en tendant sa main pour m'aider à me relever.  
  
\- Putain c'est quoi votre problème ? Hurle-je une fois debout.  
  
Ils haussent les épaules de concert. Visiblement, ils ne comprennent pas de quoi je parle.  
  
\- Vous êtes obligés d'être en permanence à poils et sans gène ? Premièrement, lorsqu'on se douche, on verrouille la porte ! Deuxièmement, si on oublie de le faire ou si on attend quelqu'un, on n'ouvre pas le rideau afin de préserver un minimum d'intimité ! Cris-je en désignant ma sœur toujours nue devant moi et visiblement pas dérangée pour un sou. Troisièmement, continue-je en m'adressant à Peter cette fois-ci, on ne traverse pas toute cette foutue baraque la bite à l'air ! Et quatrièmement, on se passe de commentaires sur la bite des autres !  
  
Sans leur laisser le temps de protester, j'attrape ma serviette pour couvrir ce qu'il reste de mon égo et sors de la pièce tout en claquant la porte. Je peux les entendre glousser.  
  
\- Et fermez la porte bordel !  
  
Je mets le plus de distance entre les nudistes et moi, je sais ce qu'il va se passer entre eux maintenant que je ne suis plus dans la même pièce. J'entends la serrure se fermer tandis que je me dirige vers la chambre de ma mère, la serviette maintenue fermement autour de mes hanches.  
  
\- Maman ? L'appelle-je en toquant.  
  
\- Oui Jazz ?  
  
\- Je peux me doucher dans ta salle de bain ?  
  
La porte s'ouvre sur ma mère. Elle sort visiblement de la douche, ses cheveux sont encore humides. Je jette un œil afin de vérifier qu'elle au moins est habillée. Je suis soulagée de voir que c'est bien le cas. Son mascara dans une main, elle en est visiblement à l'étape maquillage.  
  
\- Ils sont encore en train de se servir de la votre comme terrain de jeu ? Plaisante-t-elle en voyant ma mine déconfite.  
  
J'acquiesce silencieusement tout en entrant dans sa chambre.  
  
\- Ah ! La jeunesse… souffle-t-elle. Ton père et moi étions aussi de vrais lapins…  
  
\- Pitié M'man ! J'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre ça !  
  
Mes mains viennent se coller sur mes oreilles automatiquement, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre comment mes parents maintenant divorcés le faisaient, ni à quelle fréquence et encore moins dans quelles positions. Evidemment, une fois n'est pas coutume, ma serviette, que mes mains ne tiennent plus, se retrouve au sol. Ma mère écarquille les yeux de surprise. Elle commence à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais d'un geste du doigt, je l'interromps :  
  
\- Ne dis rien surtout, je ne veux pas savoir à quel point ma bite est énorme !  
  
Ses yeux se font rieurs et avec sa main, elle fait mine de se coudre la bouche.  
  
Ok… j'en ai assez eu pour ce matin… D'un geste rageur, je ramasse ma putain de serviette qui m'en veut très fort visiblement et me dirige dans la salle de bain, espérant que la douche me calmera les nerfs !  
  
Ce matin avait si bien commencé pourtant… A quel moment les choses ont merdé ?  
  
La douche me fait le plus grand bien. Je mets le thermostat à la température la plus haute que mon corps est en mesure de supporter. Je sais que je vais ressortir avec des rougeurs partout sur le corps mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Un sourire perfide se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque j'entends les hurlements de ma sœur et de mon beau-frère parvenir de l'autre salle de bain. Celle dans laquelle je me trouve est la principale et est donc prioritaire en ce qui concerne l'eau chaude. Je suppose qu'il ne leur en reste plus !  
  
\- Oups ! Murmure-je pour moi-même tout en haussant les épaules.  
  
Une porte claque.  
  
\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Jasper Whitlock ! hurle ma sœur à travers la porte.  
  
Aie! Je grince des dents! Ce n'est jamais très bon lorsqu'elle dit mon nom en entier...  
  
\- Dorénavant on sera tous les jours et à toute heure en train de nous balader à poils ! poursuit-elle  
  
Qu'est-ce que je disais? Je ricane silencieusement tout en me retenant de répliquer.  
  
\- De quoi tu parles Char ? demande-je le plus innocemment possible.  
  
\- Ne me prends pas pour une conne, je peux voir la buée sortir par le trou de la serrure !  
  
J'entends ses pas rageurs s'éloigner puis de nouveau une porte qui claque violemment, ne manquant pas de me faire sursauter.  
  
\- Sérieux mec, elle est partie furieuse… et frustrée… T'as pas idée de comment peut être une femme frustrée, me dit Peter d'un ton totalement désespéré à travers la porte.  
  
Cette fois, je ris de bon cœur et il m'entend car il enchaîne :  
  
\- Peut-être que vu ta taille, l'eau froide ne te fait pas grand-chose mais moi, ça s'en ressent définitivement.  
  
Je peux sentir l'ironie dans sa voix, je sais ce qu'il cherche à faire : me déstabiliser en parlant d'un sujet qui me met mal à l'aise. J'ai beau le savoir, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être affecté.  
  
\- Putain ! Moi et ma queue, on vous emmerde ! Hurle-je tout en éteignant la douche.  
  
C'est lui qui rit maintenant. Il a gagné, il a eu le dernier mot. Je me mords la lèvre de frustration. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de répliquer ? Pourquoi faut-il que je me fasse prendre à mon propre jeu à chaque fois?  
  
Je m'essuie méticuleusement avant de me rendre compte que le destin s'acharne visiblement sur moi ce matin. Mon caleçon a dû rester dans l'autre salle de bain… Putain de journée de merde !  
  
Cette fois, et peu importe ce qu'il se passera, il est hors de question que je lâche cette saloperie de serviette !  
  
Sur ces bonnes résolutions, je sors, croise ma mère qui murmure un « je ne dis toujours rien » en secouant la tête et remuant ses mains en l'air et me dirige vers l'autre bout du couloir. Je croise bien entendu ma sœur qui m'ignore mais qui a évidemment mis ses menaces à exécution au vue de sa nudité...  
  
Intérieurement, je suis plus que gêné mais j'ai bien trop de fierté pour le lui montrer alors je fais comme elle, je l'ignore.  
  
Un fois mon dessous récupéré, je vais enfin profiter d'un moment de répit dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je passe quelque chose de simple, un jean et une chemise que ma sœur m'a offerte et qui met le peu de muscle que je possède en valeur. Peut-être que le fait que je porte un de ses cadeaux la calmera quelque peu… Je croise les doigts pour que Peter ait réussi à la dé-frustrer…  
  
Arrivé dans la cuisine, je fais un léger arrêt devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Charlotte est bien entendue nue, assise sur une chaise, en train de déguster son café de façon assez suggestive. Peter ne la lâche pas du regard, il a gardé – dieu merci – son caleçon même si la vue de ma sœur à la limite de l'orgasme gustatif le rend assez tendu. Ils ne m'ont même pas vu encore, tellement préoccupés à s'allumer l'un l'autre… J'imagine qu'il ne s'est pas occupé d'elle comme il aurait dû…  
  
\- Bonjour les jeunes ! s'exclame ma mère en entrant dans la pièce, me poussant à en faire de même.  
  
\- Salut M'man ! lui répond Charlotte.  
  
Peter, un peu gêné, se retourne vers le comptoir afin de cacher son petit problème de tension.  
  
\- Bonjour Esmée.  
  
\- Charlotte ma chérie, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très hygiénique. Va passer quelque chose s'il te plaît.  
  
Le début de sa phrase a été dit dans un sourire tandis que la fin ne laisse aucune place à une quelconque réplique. Pourquoi ça semble normal à tout le monde ? Pourquoi suis-je le seul à trouver ça indécent, complètement déconvenue et carrément gênant ?  
  
Ma sœur quitte la pièce non sans me lancer un regard furibond. Je soupire tout en secouant la tête.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je suis tranquillement assis sur une chaise – à l'opposée de celle qu'a utilisé ma sœur tout à l'heure – en train de déguster une gorgée de café et de lire les nouvelles du jour, Peter interrompt le cours de ma lecture :  
  
\- Putain de merde !  
  
Sa voix est rauque, tendue et sifflante. Je lève la tête vers lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il bave. Je me retourne afin de suivre son regard et mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Ma sœur se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte dans une pause lascive, son épaule contre le chambranle.  
  
Putain de merde est vraiment la bonne expression…  
  
Elle porte un déshabillé de soie et dentelle rouge et noir qui, même s'il recouvre ses parties les plus intimes, ne cache rien de son anatomie. Je peux tout deviner par transparence. Je me retourne à nouveau vers Peter mais on l'a visiblement perdu… Je ne sais pas si ce sont les porte-jarretelles ou les bottes en cuir mais il bave réellement maintenant, ce n'est plus du tout une impression.  
  
\- Ce que vous pouvez être puérils tous les deux, soupire ma mère en secouant la tête.  
  
\- C'est pas moi ! C'est lui qui a commencé ! Se justifie ma sœur.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que je disais…  
  
Ma mère, dépitée par notre comportement, sort de la cuisine. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas franchement envie de m'y attarder, surtout que les deux autres se lancent des regards qui n'ont rien d'équivoques…  
  
J'avale mon café en quatrième vitesse et remonte me brosser les dents sans oublier de fermer la porte de la cuisine derrière moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir un aperçu de leurs activités en sortant prendre le bus.  
  
Durant le trajet mon portable vibre à l'intérieur de la poche de mon jeans. C'est un texto de Maria m'annonçant qu'elle m'attend devant la cafeteria. Je souris, la journée va peut-être aller en s'arrangeant finalement!  
  
Le trajet semble durer une éternité. J'ai juste envie que ça se termine, j'ai envie de la voir, de la serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine.  
  
Voila que je me transforme en guimauve sentimentale maintenant !  
  
Le bus s'arrête devant le lycée et je me rue littéralement à l'extérieur. Je cours en direction de la cafétéria, mon sac nonchalamment posé sur une de mes épaules.  
  
Lorsqu'enfin je la vois, je stoppe net : elle n'est pas seule. Elle est debout devant un grand type brun qui a une carrure de bodybuilder. Je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant, je m'en souviendrais. Leur discussion semble animée. Maria remue les mains dans tous les sens tandis que lui essaie de les lui attraper pour la calmer.  
  
La jalousie, vil sentiment, s'empare de tout mon être. Je peux la sentir suinter par tous mes pores. Je suis à la limite d'exploser et d'aller lui péter la gueule bien que je sais que je n'ai aucune chance face à cette montagne de muscle.  
  
Alors que je m'approche d'eux, il s'en va soudain. Lorsque j'arrive près de Maria, je peux voir la tristesse de son regard sur le dos de l'inconnu. Elle sent ma présence, sèche l'humidité qui venait de s'installer aux creux de ses yeux d'un rapide geste de la main et se tourne vers moi. Elle me sourit comme si de rien était.  
  
\- Bonjour mon amour ! me lance-t-elle joyeuse.  
  
Si je ne venais pas d'assister à la scène, j'aurais juré qu'elle était sincère. Je choisis de faire comme elle, comme si de rien était.  
  
\- Bonjour ma belle.  
  
Je m'approche et lui ouvre mes bras où elle vient instantanément trouver refuge. Le moment se passe de commentaire. J'ai conscience qu'elle sait que je l'ai vue avec lui. Elle doit se douter que j'ai des questions qui me brûlent les lèvres alors elle me devance, coupant court à toutes mes interrogations :  
  
\- C'est Félix, mon cousin. Il va venir installer ici l'année prochaine et c'est le genre à surveiller tous mes faits et gestes, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est disputé.  
  
J'ai vraiment envie de la croire. Je ferai et donnerai n'importe quoi pour être capable d'avaler son mensonge mais tout ce que je ressens à ce moment là, ce n'est que de la trahison. Elle me ment sciemment et je déteste ça. Je me déteste encore plus de la laisser s'empêtrer dans ce que je sais être un mensonge. Je me déteste encore plus de ne pas avoir les couilles de la confronter à ce sujet.  
  
\- Cependant, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour nous !  
  
Je desserre mon étreinte afin de la jauger.  
  
\- Une bonne nouvelle ? Questionne-je.  
  
\- Oui ! Une TRES bonne nouvelle ! Rajoute-t-elle mutine.  
  
Ses doigts s'infiltrent sans que je ne les y ais invité dans l'interstice entre les boutons de ma chemise. Je ferme les yeux sous l'intrusion. Je peux sentir le bout de ses doigts taquiner ma peau, l'effleurer, la flatter et j'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas en rapport avec sa caresse. Je suis un lâche.  
  
\- Mes parents s'en vont quelques jours et j'ai pensé que toi et moi… nous pourrions en profiter dès ce soir… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
  
Elle ponctue sa révélation d'un clin d'œil. Si je voyais ce qu'elle voulait dire ? J'étais bien assez pervers pour très bien imager ce qu'elle sous entendait !  
  
\- Je t'attends pour 18h ! Passe une bonne journée !  
  
Elle m'embrasse légèrement et profite de mon choc émotionnel pour s'en aller d'une démarche séductrice.  
  
Bon Dieu que la journée va être longue ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va se passer dès ce soir !  
  
Comme je l'avais prédit, la journée a été d'une longueur effarante. Je n'ai absolument rien suivi des cours, je ne sais même pas à quels cours j'ai assisté aujourd'hui puisque je n'y ai pas prêté la moindre attention.  
  
Il est six heures moins cinq et je suis devant sa porte. J'ai retardé au maximum mon départ de chez moi. J'ai pris une douche, me suis habillé, préparé, j'ai fait la vaisselle, j'ai rangé un peu la maison, je me suis même réconcilié avec Charlotte et pourtant, malgré mes efforts évident, je suis en avance. Au moment où je frappe à la porte, cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que je suis sorti de ma voiture. En fait je poireaute pour ne pas me montrer trop pressé mais les cinq minutes restantes me semblaient trop insurmontables à attendre.  
  
Elle ouvre et j'ai une vision du paradis. Elle est magnifique, comme à son habitude, et elle est à moi, rien qu'à moi. Enfin je crois…  
  
Dans ma tête, la scène de ce matin avec ce Félix se rejoue mais je la secoue pour me sortir de cette vision. Je veux que rien ne vienne gâcher ce moment.  
  
\- Tu es splendide, murmure-je encore ému de la vision qu'elle m'offrait.  
  
\- Merci ! Entre je t'en prie !  
  
Elle attrape ma main et m'invite à sa suite. D'un coup, le stress s'abat sur moi. Mon cœur commence à palpiter d'appréhension et les questions se bousculent dans ma tête.  
  
Est-ce que je serai à la hauteur ?  
  
Est-ce que je ne vais pas la décevoir ?  
  
Est-ce qu'elle aura du plaisir ?  
  
Bon Dieu pourquoi n'avais-je pas posé mes questions à Peter ? Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été de bon conseil et qu'il aurait su me rassurer comme il se doit. Il était tout ce qui se rapprochait d'un ami, d'un père et d'un confident pour moi et je sais qu'il aurait été à l'écoute de mes angoisses les plus profondes.  
  
Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, elle m'avait amené dans sa chambre. Elle avait disposé des bougies ici et là, au sol, sur les meubles et les étagères, donnant à la pièce une ambiance cosie, romantique et intime.  
  
Elle se tourne vers moi et son regard m'alpague. Tendrement, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'entraîne dans le baiser le plus romantique de tous les temps.  
  
Le reste se passe dans un brouillard intense. Je sens ses mains partout sur mon corps, prenant possession de mon âme et de mon cœur. J'en fais de même avec les miennes, imprimant chaque courbe de son corps, chaque grain de sa peau. Ma bouche picore ici et là, humidifiant, léchant et mordillant sa peau trop longtemps désirée.  
  
L'effeuillage commence alors. Elle entreprend de me défaire de ma chemise tandis que mes mains trouvent la clé pour faire descendre sa robe. Le bruit de la fermeture éclair qui descend le long de ses côtes lui arrache un gémissement puissant. Ce son est unique et terriblement excitant. Les secondes qui suivent ne font que me perdre d'avantage. Ses mains s'attaquent à ma ceinture pour m'enlever mon bas. Mon caleçon suit la même progression sans que je ne m'y attarde. Je suis nu devant elle et son regard gourmand a raison de mon stress.  
  
Je ne me pose plus aucunes questions désormais, je suis juste un homme qui a envie de cette femme.  
  
D'une main tremblante, elle s'empare de mon érection et commence des va et vient tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres. Sans aucune pudeur, je grogne. Je nous avance vers le lit tout en lui enlevant son soutien gorge. Lorsque ses genoux entre en contact avec le matelas, je la bouscule un peu pour la faire s'allonger. Je la rejoins, me postant au-dessus d'elle et profite de cette position pour empoigner sa poitrine généreuse.  
  
Dire que je rêve de cet instant depuis qu'elle est apparue dans mon champ de vision il y plus d'un an. Je me délecte de son odeur, suçant et aspirant tour à tour l'un de ses tétons. Son corps se cambre malgré elle, me donnant encore plus d'accès à cette partie érogène de son anatomie.  
  
\- Maintenant Jasper… murmure-t-elle.  
  
Son souffle est court, le mien est erratique. Elle tend la main vers sa commode et ressort un préservatif du tiroir. De ses dents, elle déchire l'emballage, m'offrant une vision hautement érotique.  
  
A cet instant, la peur me reprend. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de ne pas tenir suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle ait du plaisir, mais son regard confiant et son sourire me rassure.  
  
J'enfile le préservatif et me présente à son entrée. Lentement, je me frotte à elle. J'imprègne mon membre de sa moiteur. Les premiers mouvements sont un peu brusques tandis que les suivants glissent tout seul. Sa cyprine a fait son travail et nous soupirons de plaisir ensemble tandis que je plonge délicatement en elle.  
  
Je la laisse s'habituer à l'intrusion mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas sa première fois vu qu'elle tend immédiatement les hanches dans l'attente du mouvement salvateur. Même si je me doutais qu'elle avait plus d'expérience que moi dans le domaine, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu. Déçu de ne pas avoir posé la question, déçu qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé avant…  
  
Lorsqu'au bout d'une énième poussée je bute au fond d'elle et qu'elle se cambre en criant sa satisfaction, j'oublie mes déconvenues. J'ai touché un point sensible, j'ai ressenti le petit renflement au fond d'elle qui me donnera la clé de sa jouissance. J'attrape ses deux mains et le maintient au-dessus de sa tête. Dans cette position, j'ai plus de marge de manœuvre et maintenant que je sais où frapper, mes coups de butoirs sont de plus en plus précis.  
  
A ce rythme, je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps, je peux sentir ses parois se resserrer sur ma queue à chacun de mes mouvements.  
  
Sa fin est proche et je n'attends plus que ça pour me laisser aller à mon tour.  
  
J'inspire longuement dans son cou, frottant mon nez de la courbe de son épaule jusqu'au creux de son oreille. Ma langue vient suçoter son lobe. Je la sens frémir à ce contact. Les pulsations de son vagin m'entraînant inexorablement vers la jouissance.  
  
\- Viens pour moi, maintenant !  
  
Ma voix est rauque et grave, je ne la reconnais même pas. Dans un dernier coup de rein, elle explose sa jouissance à mon oreille et je viens en elle instantanément.  
  
Je suis submergé par mes émotions, je ne sais plus qui je suis ni d'où je viens. Je viens de vivre l'expérience humaine la plus satisfaisante et en même temps, la plus déroutante qui soit. Je m'écroule sur elle, tentant de reprendre mes esprits mais c'est peine perdu. J'ai du mal à m'en remettre, à reprendre possession de mon corps.  
  
A en juger par son souffle encore désordonné, je peux sentir qu'il en va de même pour elle.  
  
C'est le son de deux mains qui claquent ensemble qui me sort de ma léthargie. Je relève la tête derechef et face à nous se trouve le Félix de ce matin.  
  
\- Très belle performance! S'exclame-t-il toujours en nous applaudissant.  
  
Par réflexe, j'agrippe le drap pour nous recouvrir, même si je sais qu'il n'a pas raté une miette de notre union. Décidemment ce n'est pas mon jour question nudité!  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Félix? Interroge Maria. Je t'avais dit de passer plus tard.  
  
\- Et bien chérie, je voulais voir de mes yeux avec qui tu m'étais infidèle!  
  
\- On n'est pas encore ensemble Félix, je ne te fais pas d'infidélité!  
  
\- Comment ça pas encore? Tu m'as dit que c'était ton cousin?  
  
L'autre se met à rire tandis que je commence à m'énerver. Je savais bien qu'elle me mentait ce matin mais j'avais décidé d'y faire abstraction. Je pense que la réalité est sur le point de m'éclater en pleine gueule.  
  
Sans aucune galanterie, je tire le drap et me relève, laissant Maria nue à la vue de Félix. Pour ma part, j'ai eu mon compte tout au long de la journée. J'attrape mes fringues et les enfile le plus rapidement possible, j'ai juste envie de me casser.  
  
\- Tu crois aller où comme ça mon mignon? Me demande le Félix.  
  
\- Quoi? Vous croyez peut-être que je vais me joindre à votre sauterie?  
  
Mon ton se veut ironique mais quelque chose dans son attitude me dérange. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je le sens mal. Pour le coup, mon instinct n'est plus aussi embrouillé par mes hormones, je pense être clair quand je dis que ce type est dangereux.  
  
\- Tu n'iras nulle part! Elle a voulu me rendre jaloux en baisant avec toi alors je vais lui donner ce qu'elle attend de moi!  
  
Sur cette déclaration, il s'avance vers moi et me décroche une droite en plein dans la mâchoire. Je recule sous l'impact. Je ne me suis jamais battu, je ne sais pas me battre alors je fais comme n'importe quel mec ignorant dans ce cas et j'attaque de front, espérant le toucher et lui faire mal. C'est peine perdu, il fait deux fois mon poids question muscle. Le deuxième coup qu'il m'assène m'est fatal et je vois les étoiles.  
  
Le reste n'est que bribes. J'entends des éclats de voix. Une dispute. Des objets lancés. Des bruits de verre. Une odeur de brûlé. Encore des cris. Je sens qu'on me déplace. J'entends les sirènes. J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'une douleur m'assaille le dos. Je vois le jaune, le orange et le rouge caractéristique des flammes. Je ne bouge plus maintenant. Je suffoque. Mes yeux se ferment et je sombre dans l'inconscience.


	3. Elle et New York

**3\. Elle et New York**  
  
Ca y est j'y suis! J'ai enfin terminé! Je ferme le dernier carton de déménagement et je m'écroule directement sur le carrelage glacé de ma future-ex-chambre New Yorkaise.  
  
J'en peux plus, je suis crevée! En même temps, c'est un peu normal étant donné que j'étais censée avoir de l'aide au départ... Puis finalement personne n'a montré le bout de son nez! Bande de lâches! Ils allaient m'entendre ces idiots fainéants!  
  
Cela fait à peine un an que j'ai déballé mes cartons dans cette ville, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier...  
  


0o0o0

  
  
_ 11 mois plus tôt  _ _:_   
  
_\- Tu es sûre que ça ira Bella? C'est une grande ville tu sais... et autant être franc, ton sens de l'orientation laisse à désirer!_   
  
_Mon père en mère-poule-hyper-protectrice, ça va bien cinq minutes... Je souffle pour lui montrer mon mécontentement._   
  
_\- Je vais en entendre parler combien de temps de cette stupide histoire?_   
  
_Je croise les bras sous la poitrine tandis qu'il se moque gentiment de moi. Il m'énerve quand il fait ça! Bon d'accord, l'histoire serait assez hilarante s'il ne s'agissait pas de moi!_   
  
_\- Je pense la raconter à tes enfants et même à tes petits enfants si je survis jusque là!_   
  
_\- Super!_   
  
_Je roule des yeux et il est juste mort de rire._   
  
_\- Mais d'abord, je vais aller la raconter à ton futur petit-copain! Me menace-t-il en haussant les sourcils pour accentuer ce qu'il sous-entend par "petit-copain"._   
  
_\- Arrête de te faire des idées Charlie! Je pointe mon index sur lui, d'une façon que j'espère menaçante._   
  
_Mais je sais que je suis juste affligeante quand je fais ça... il se marre... comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire!_   
  
_\- Vu les regards de merlans frits que vous vous êtes lancés toute à l'heure alors que j'étais toujours derrière toi, je dirai qu'il ne s'agit qu'une histoire de jour... peut-être même d'heures avant que vous ne vous sautiez dessus!_   
  
_\- Charlie Eugène Swan! Je suis outrée d'entendre de tels sous entendus sortant de votre bouche!_   
  
_Il redouble d'hilarité mais je ne peux pas le contredire... il faut bien avouer que mon voisin de palier est canon! Et qu'il a des yeux magnifiques... et que j'ai juste envie de faire sa connaissance... et qu'il me tarde que mon père s'en aille... pour approfondir ma connaissance de lui…_   
  
_\- Arrête Bella, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie tu sais! Je sais reconnaître une danse nuptiale quand j'en vois une!_   
  
_Est-il réellement en train de me comparer à un animal en chaleur? Je fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête, peu encline à laisser les images de Charlie dansant nu dans la forêt afin d'attirer Sue dans ses filets me submerger! Beurk!_   
  
_\- Bon d'accord, il me plaît! Mais en tant que père, n'es-tu pas censé me dire que les hommes sont tous des salauds et qu'il vaut mieux que je reste vierge jusqu'au mariage arrangé?_   
  
_\- Bien sûr que non !_   
  
_Il a répondu trop vite pour être honnête. Le plafond à l'air de devenir tout à coup hyper intéressant, il est en train de siffloter et ses mains sont dans les poches de son pantalon. Il est définitivement en position de "je fais comme si de rien n'était et peut-être qu'elle ne remarquera pas mon air coupable »._   
  
_\- Charlie ? Gronde-je._   
  
_\- Je ne vais rien te dire de tout ça, non, je vais juste aller le menacer de le castrer s'il lui vient la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à ma fille._   
  
_Il hausse les épaules, comme si sa réflexion était d'une logique implacable. Je manque de m'étouffer._   
  
_Ce serait à coup sûr la honte de ma vie !_   
  
_Pas que je n'avais pas l'habitude de me payer la honte mais je pensais qu'en arrivant ici, je pourrais laisser Bella-la-poisse-me-poursuit derrière moi. Prendre un nouveau départ en quelque sorte…_   
  
_Evidemment, c'est sans compter sur mon paternel et ses envies soudaines de me materner._   
  
_\- Papa, je te suis très reconnaissante d'avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici pour m'aider à aménager mais franchement, je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses fuir le mec le plus canon que j'ai jamais vu tu comprends ?_   
  
_Est-ce que je viens réellement de dire à mon père que je trouvais mon voisin canon? Mais c'est quoi mon problème ?_   
  
_\- J'espère que c'est de moi dont tu parles !_   
  
_Je me tourne vers le nouvel arrivant. Aïe je craque… 1m85 environ… un sourire en coin à me retourner l'estomac… une voix rauque et sexy à m'inonder la culotte… et des yeux ! Bordel des yeux d'un vert plus intense que toutes les émeraudes du monde !_   
  
_Je crois que je suis amoureuse… je soupire._   
  
_Merde reprends-toi Swan !_   
  
_Je secoue la tête pour remettre mes idées en place et ne plus penser à lui… à moi… à lui et moi… STOP !_   
  
_\- Que que qqqquoi ?_   
  
_Ok… définitivement pathétique comme reprise de conscience._   
  
_\- Je disais que j'espérais être… comment tu as dit déjà ? Ah ! Oui ! Le mec le plus canon que tu aies jamais vu !_   
  
_Pitié mon Dieu achevez-moi !_   
  
_Voilà définitivement la plus grande honte de toute ma vie. Aucun doute !_   
  
_Pire que le jour où je me suis perdue sur le chemin du lycée que je fréquentais depuis deux ans tout ça parce que j'écoutais de la musique et que je n'ai pas fait attention à la route avant d'arriver à Port Angeles… Dire qu'il m'a fallu raconter ça devant toute ma classe de bio…_   
  
_Pire que le jour où du papier toilette est resté accroché à mes chaussures une bonne partie de la matinée…_   
  
_Pire que le jour (le même que le coup du papier) où ma jupe est restée coincée dans ma culotte…_   
  
_Pire que le jour où mon père m'a surprise en train d'embrasser Rosalie pour nous « entraîner »…_   
  
_Non, aujourd'hui surpasse toutes les hontes… Et dire que je suis arrivée il y a seulement trois heures, ça promet pour la suite !_   
  
_Je vais pour ouvrir la bouche afin d'essayer de rattraper les choses avec cet apollon mais une tornade blonde entre en claquant la porte d'entrée. D'un geste de la main, elle nous fait signe de nous taire et poursuit sa conversation téléphonique tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre que je viens de choisir._   
  
_\- Alec non ! Tu peux pas me faire un coup pareil ! Sérieux c'est toujours la même chose avec toi ! J'en ai ras-le-bol !_   
  
_\- …_   
  
_\- NON ! Je m'en fous de tes excuses ! Tu viens tu n'as pas le choix sinon je viens te chercher par la peau du cul et crois-moi quand je dis que ce sera tout sauf plaisant !_   
  
_La porte de la chambre claque derrière elle. Ce que nous entendons par la suite ne sont que des grognements, des hurlements et des insultes. Je ne sais pas qui est cet Alec mais je le plains sincèrement, elle n'a pas l'air commode._   
  
_\- C'était quoi ça ?_   
  
_Mon père vient de sortir de sa léthargie. Moi, je suis encore sous le choc. Est-ce que c'est elle ma colocataire ? Putain elle me fout la trouille !_   
  
_\- C'est Jane, la colocataire de votre fille Monsieur._   
  
_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne plus d'avoir une chance pareille ? Evidemment qu'elle est ma colocataire !_   
  
_\- Oh merde ! Bon courage ma chérie…_   
  
_Mon père s'est approché de moi et me serre affectueusement l'épaule en guise de réconfort._   
  
_La dite Jane finit par nous rejoindre. Elle se plante devant nous, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur son visage._   
  
_\- Moi, dit-elle en se désignant du doigt, c'est Jane et ça, elle montre la chambre, c'est MA chambre alors toi, elle me désigne, tu prends l'autre chambre. Ce qui veux dire que toi, l'amoureux transi avec la coupe bizarre et toi, le vieux moustachu, vous rembarquez tous les cartons d'une chambre à l'autre._   
  
_Sa phrase à peine terminée, elle sort de l'appart comme elle y est entrée : en trombe et en claquant la porte._   
  
_On se regarde tous les trois en chien de faïence, aucun de nous n'ose bouger. J'ai limite les jambes qui tremblent, elle est effrayante cette fille. Et dire que je vais passer minimum un an avec elle…_   
  
_\- Bon… ben vous l'avez entendue… dis-je pour meubler le silence oppressant._   
  
_\- Ca pour l'entendre, on l'entend ! s'exclame mon père. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ma pupuce ?_   
  
_Mon nouveau voisin cache tant bien que mal son rire. « Ma pupuce » ? Sérieusement papa ?_   
  
_\- Ca devrait aller papa, il y a un verrou sur la porte de la chambre._   
  
_Je suis dépitée. Et dire que je pensais que tout irait bien en venant ici… Ca n'a même pas duré une journée entière !_   
  


0o0o0

  
  
\- A quoi tu penses ?  
  
J'ouvre les yeux, je ne l'ai pas entendue arriver. Elle s'est allongée à côté de moi dans la même position. Je lui souris.  
  
\- Je repense au jour où j'ai aménagé ici. Le jour où je t'ai rencontrée dans toute ta bonté, ta magnificence et ta gentillesse, me moque-je.  
  
Elle grimace.  
  
\- Mouais… Pas vraiment la meilleure journée de ma vie.  
  
\- Je sais Jane. Heureusement que je ne me suis pas fiée à ma première impression !  
  
\- Tu plaisantes Belly ? T'as passé une semaine enfermée dans ta chambre !  
  
\- T'es assez terrifiante comme fille tu sais ?  
  
\- Je sais.  
  
Le silence s'installe. Ce n'est pas tendu ou oppressant, juste normal. C'est elle qui le brise :  
  
\- Tu vas me manquer Belly.  
  
Elle prend ma main et nos doigts s'entrelacent. Je referme les yeux et souris.  
  
\- Je ne suis pas loin, tu auras juste à traverser le couloir pour me voir tu sais. Et puis tu es entre de bonnes mains, elle est géniale tu verras.  
  
\- Quoi ? La bimbo blonde? Jamais elle ne te remplacera tu sais. Elle est bien trop…  
  
D'un coup d'œil je l'arrête, hors de question qu'elle insulte mon amie.  
  
\- T'ai-je déjà menti Jane ?  
  
Elle secoue la tête.  
  
\- Alors fais-moi confiance, je suis sûre qu'elle et toi allez devenir de grandes amies.  
  
Devant son air dubitatif, je l'attire à moi. Elle pose son front dans mon cou et je resserre mon étreinte autour de son corps frêle.  
  
\- Tu vas me manquer aussi.  
  
Je lui embrasse le front et on reste là, dans cette position, pendant plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures, aucune idée.  
  
Ma relation avec Jane a démarré bizarrement. J'ai effectivement passé plus d'une semaine à ne pas oser sortir de ma chambre – toujours le verrou poussé évidemment – lorsqu'elle était là. Heureusement que j'avais une salle de bain privative ! Je m'étais même offert un micro-onde pour éviter de sortir manger. J'avais réellement été pathétique.  
  
Je tremblais de peur et d'angoisse devant une gonzesse qui faisait dix centimètres de moins que moi !  
  
Pathétique ! Mais je l'ai déjà dit non ?  
  
\- Allez ! Dis-je tout en nous relevant. J'ai un truc à faire avant d'emménager définitivement chez mon copain.  
  
Je grimace. J'ai encore du mal avec cette idée. Moi et l'engagement…  
  
\- Tu vas le retrouver ?  
  
J'acquiesce.  
  
\- Et si Edward te demande ?  
  
\- Tu n'as qu'à lui répondre que j'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit étant donné que tout le monde m'a planté et que j'ai été obligée de faire tous mes cartons toute seule comme une conne !  
  
\- Ouais… Désolée…  
  
\- Pas grave, je sais que l'idée ne t'enchantait pas au départ.  
  
J'hausse les épaules, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle a pris une place importante dans ma vie tout comme j'ai la mienne dans sa vie alors faire mes cartons et me voir partir semblait assez insurmontable pour elle, même si je ne suis qu'à l'autre bout du couloir.  
  
Je prends la direction du salon, récupère ma veste et mon sac.  
  
\- A toute !  
  
Un geste de la main plus tard, je ferme la porte derrière moi et prends la direction de l'ascenseur. Il me tarde d'arriver. Aujourd'hui marque un tournant dans ma vie et c'est avec mon inconnu de Central Park que j'ai envie de partager ce moment.  
  
Je marche sans m'en rendre compte, tout en repensant au jour où l'on s'est rencontré.  
  


0o0o0

  
  
_ 10 mois plus tôt : _   
  
_Mon premier jour de cours ! Enfin ! Ca doit bien faire depuis mon entrée au lycée que je rêve de ce moment !_   
  
_Je suis tellement pressée qu'il est à peine 6 heures et que je suis déjà lavée, habillée, coiffée, maquillée et parfumée. J'ai mon sac sur les épaules et j'attends assise sur le canapé du salon…_   
  
_J'attends qu'il soit l'heure de partir…_   
  
_Mon premier cours est à 11 heures…_   
  
_Je suis à 20 minutes à pieds de la Fac…_   
  
_Plus que, je regarde ma montre, 4h30 avant que je ne puisse passer cette porte._   
  
_Impatiente ? Moi ? Non du tout…_   
  
_Je soupire, blasée par moi-même._   
  
_\- Qu'est-ce tu fais Belly ?_   
  
_Je regarde ma colocataire, un œil fermé, la bouche en pleine séance de baillage intensif et l'autre œil en train de se faire frotter énergiquement par sa main droite._   
  
_\- J'attends !_   
  
_C'est logique non ?_   
  
_\- Tu attends..._   
  
_Sa main m'incite à développer._   
  
_\- Ben j'attends qu'il soit l'heure d'aller en cours._   
  
_J'hausse les épaules. C'est logique non ?_   
  
_\- Merde Belly ! Il fait encore nuit !_   
  
_Elle baille à nouveau puis ses bras tentent de toucher le plafond. Elle s'étire en râlant. Son débardeur se soulève jusqu'en haut de son ventre. Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais été plus que gênée mais Jane a de sacrées tendances nudistes, si bien que la voir à moitié nue ne me choque plus du tout maintenant._   
  
_Il n'en allait pas de même pour tout le monde malheureusement… je ris en repensant à Edward et à sa mine déconfite la semaine dernière !_   
  
_\- Tu fais partager ? me demande Jane._   
  
_\- Non, rien, je repensais juste à la tête d'Edward lorsque tu lui as ouvert la porte en petite tenue la semaine dernière._   
  
_\- Il avait qu'à appeler avant ! S'énerve-t-elle._   
  
_\- Il voulait juste nous donner son gâteau de bienvenue !_   
  
_\- Ouais ben résultat son gâteau a fini au sol. Non mais sérieusement ? On aurait dit que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille en dessous !_   
  
_Elle vient s'asseoir près de moi._   
  
_\- A quelle heure tu commences les cours ?_   
  
_\- 11 heures_   
  
_\- Merde Belly ! Il est à peine six heures !_   
  
_\- Je sais mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir._   
  
_Elle souffle._   
  
_\- Allez ! Je vais m'habiller et on ira boire un café ok ?_   
  
_\- ok_   
  
_\- Enfin, moi je boirai un café et toi tu auras un chocolat, marmonne-t-elle en pénétrant dans sa chambre._   
  
_Cette première journée de cours avait été exécrable. Tout d'abord, un type odieux m'avait renversé son café dessus, m'ébouillantant au passage. Il ne s'était même pas excusé en plus ! Non, il n'avait fait que me hurler dessus et moi, petite chose pathétique, je n'avais même pas répliqué !_   
  
_Ensuite, tous les cours secondaires dans lesquels je voulais absolument m'inscrire avaient été pris d'assaut par les autres étudiants, si bien que lorsque j'étais revenue de l'appart après m'être changée, il ne me restait plus que dessin, sport ou danse orientale…Etant donné mes capacités proche de la nullité dans les deux premières activités, j'avais opté pour la danse…_   
  
_Pour couronner le tout, je m'étais retrouvée en plein milieu d'un rite initiatique de je ne sais quelle fraternité._   
  
_C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri sur un banc double de Central Park, les cheveux et les vêtements pleins d'œuf et de farine. J'ai remonté mes pieds sur le banc, j'ai enserré mes jambes du plus fort que je pouvais et j'ai pleuré, la tête dans mes genoux._   
  
_Le léger tremblement de banc dans mon dos me fait dire que quelqu'un vient de s'asseoir. Je sais très bien de quoi j'ai l'air._   
  
_Désespérée…_   
  
_Oui, c'est le bon mot je pense !_   
  
_Et sale aussi…_   
  
_Et probablement malodorante…_   
  
_Les œufs pourris n'ont pas la réputation de sentir bon !_   
  
_J'arrête de pleurer, inutile de lui offrir un spectacle encore plus minable._   
  
_\- Mauvaise journée ? Me demande une voix d'homme._   
  
_Il est bien dans mon dos. Je me mets à rire nerveusement._   
  
_-Si ce n'était que la journée !_   
  
_\- Vous voulez en parler ?_   
  
_\- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Je ne vous connais même pas !_   
  
_Non mais il croyait quoi ?_   
  
_\- Justement, il est toujours plus facile de parler à un inconnu. Si ça peut vous aider, je vous promets de ne pas chercher à savoir qui vous êtes._   
  
_Après tout qu'est-ce que je risque ? Qu'il me prenne pour une folle ? Il est en train de discuter par banc interposé avec une gonzesse recouverte d'œufs et de farine qui chouine toute seule, la tête entre ses jambes, en plein milieu de Central Park alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…_   
  


0o0o0

  
  
C'est comme ça que je lui avais raconté ma vie dans les moindres détails. Je lui avais parlé de ma mère, enfin, de son absence. Je lui avais parlé de mon père qui avait tout fait pour que je ne manque de rien. Je lui avais parlé de mes amies, de ma nouvelle vie ici, de ma colocataire, de mon béguin pour mon voisin et de la débâcle de ma première journée.  
  
Lui m'avait écouté religieusement, posant quelques questions ici et là afin que je développe certains points.  
  
Il avait eu raison. C'était facile de lui parler et à la fin, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Ce jour-là, il a tenu promesse, il n'a pas cherché à savoir qui j'étais. Les autres jours non plus d'ailleurs…  
  
Oui, parce qu'il y en a eu d'autres, beaucoup d'autres !  
  
Chaque fois que ma vie était un désastre, je retournais sur le banc, attendant parfois des heures entières son arrivée.  
  
Cela faisait pratiquement un an et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, j'y allais pour lui raconter mon bonheur.  
  
Je prends place sur le banc et j'attends qu'il daigne se montrer.  
  
J'observe les gens qui m'entourent. Je vois les sportifs, à pied, à vélo ou en roller. Les familles qui pique-niquent dans l'herbe. Les mamans couvent leurs enfants pendant qu'ils jouent tandis que les papas sont absorbés par leurs femmes respectives. Je souris, je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de choses auparavant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de mère et mon père est, à ma connaissance, toujours célibataire. Il y a bien Sue mais les présentations n'ont jamais été faîtes officiellement.  
  
Emménager avec Edward est un tournant décisif dans ma vie. On sort ensemble depuis des mois mais vu les modèles que j'ai eu toute ma vie au niveau des relations amoureuses à long terme, je ne suis pas du genre engagement. En fait, j'ai la trouille !  
  
Je l'aime, c'est une certitude, mais est-ce suffisant ?  
  
Mon inconnu de Central Park m'a incité à sauter le pas avec Edward. Il a, en une seule conversation, réussi à balayer toutes mes craintes à ce sujet.  
  
Alors le retrouver le jour de mon déménagement est logique en quelque sorte.  
  
Edward ne connaît pas son existence. Il est plutôt du genre possessif et jaloux alors je doute qu'il comprenne. Jane et Rose savent. Je sais que je peux leur faire confiance.  
  
\- Bonjour inconnue de Central Park ! s'exclame mon plus intime confident.  
  
\- Bonjour inconnu de Central Park ! Réponds-je dans un sourire.  
  
\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas aujourd'hui ? Tu as trébuché sur une peau de banane ?  
  
\- Hé ! C'est pas du tout ça !  
  
\- Avoue que ça aurait pu tout de même !  
  
Je souris.  
  
\- C'est sûr… non, aujourd'hui c'était pour te remercier.  
  
\- Me remercier ?  
  
Je peux entendre sa confusion.  
  
\- Oui ! J'ai fini mes cartons et à l'heure qu'il est, j'espère bien qu'ils sont en train de les déménager d'un appart à l'autre, ils me doivent bien ça !  
  
\- Je suis content pour toi ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, depuis le temps qu'il te le demande !  
  
\- C'est grâce à notre conversation de la semaine dernière en fait… Sans toi, je ne me serais jamais lancée.  
  
\- C'est une bonne chose. Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, on ne sait pas combien de temps elle durera.  
  
\- Tu me raconteras un jour ?  
  
\- Un jour peut-être…  
  
Il connaissait ma vie sur le bout des doigts tandis que moi, je ne savais absolument rien de lui. C'est un peu frustrant quelque part mais ce sont les règles que nous nous étions fixés dès le départ. Je sais que s'il a besoin de se confier un jour, il le fera.  
  
\- Est-ce que ton amie Rosalie va mieux? Me demande-t-il inquiet.  
  
\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça encore. Elle va, c'est déjà ça.  
  
Je soupire. Je suis lasse de cette histoire, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'aider à surmonter son traumatisme.  
  
\- Il faudrait peut-être penser à l'emmener voir quelqu'un...  
  
\- Jamais elle n'acceptera de se confier comme ça... Elle a déjà eu du mal avec moi... Je la connais, elle est forte, elle y arrivera.  
  
\- Alors laisse-lui un peu de temps...  
  
\- Oui, c'est ce que je fais... En attendant, il va falloir que j'y aille avant qu'elle et Jane ne se tapent dessus!  
  
Je commence à me lever lorsque je sens sa main sur mon avant-bras. C'est la première fois qu'il me touche, la sensation est bizarre. Pas désagréable, juste... différente.  
  
\- Si je te demandais ton prénom, tu me le dirais?  
  
Sa voix n'est que murmure. Je ferme les yeux, le temps semble s'être arrêté autour de nous. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir affronter son regard sur moi maintenant que je n'ai plus de secret pour lui. Je n'en serai pas capable. Il sait tout de moi, mise à part mon identité et si je devais la lui révéler, j'aurai bien trop peur que son regard change sur moi…  
  
\- Si je te le dis, je ne reviendrai jamais plus...  
  
Sa main se crispe. Je sais que c'est un peu rude comme décision mais c'est la seule acceptable. Il en sait trop et quelque part j'ai peur. Peur de le perdre ou peur de me perdre, je ne sais pas.  
  
\- Ne dis rien alors...  
  
Je peux entendre sa déception. Quelque part je suis moi-même déçue.  
  
\- A bientôt inconnue de Central Park! Son ton est plus jovial bien que je puisse y relever un brin de tristesse.  
  
Je prends une grande inspiration afin de passer outre cet épisode.  
  
\- A bientôt… Et merci d'être toujours là pour moi.  
  
\- Toujours, l'entends-je murmurer alors que je m'avance vers la sortie du parc.  
  
J'ai pris la bonne décision je pense. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ne pas lui donner ce qu'il demande étant donné tout ce pour quoi je compte sur lui mais c'est ainsi. Une fois qu'il saura qui je suis, j'ai bien peur qu'il change d'avis et qu'il disparaisse. J'ai besoin de cette relation, aussi secrète et bizarre soit-elle. Et j'ai besoin qu'elle reste telle quelle. Le changement m'a toujours terrorisée.  
  
Toute à mes pensées, je ne m'aperçois même pas que j'arrive dans mon hall d'immeuble. Je prends l'ascenseur par automatisme. Arrivée à mon étage, j'hésite… Dois-je aller porte de droite, chez Edward ou porte de gauche chez Jane ? Mon nouveau ou mon ancien chez moi ?  
  
Je m'avance dans le couloir, je suis exactement au milieu, à équidistance des deux portes…  
  
Des cris étouffés par la porte fermée de gauche m'attirent. J'entre pour voir que Jane est en pleine conversation téléphonique. J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu…  
  
\- Putain Alec ! Tu me fais chier tu le sais ?  
  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote.  
  
\- …  
  
\- Oui ca va ! J'y serai ! Mais bon, il aurait pu m'appeler lui-même pour me le dire !  
  
\- …  
  
\- Ca va je sais que ça fait des années qu'on se parle plus mais il se marie dans un mois, il aurait pu me le dire merde ! Il reste mon frère !  
  
-…  
  
\- Ok ca va, je vais pas tuer le messager… Dis-lui que je viendrai accompagnée alors.  
  
Elle dit ça tout en me lançant un regard suppliant. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer du tout. Je fronce les sourcils.  
  
\- Ok… A plus alors ! Biz !  
  
Elle raccroche et son regard me transperce.  
  
Merde !  
  
\- Mon frère se marie et toi, tu viens avec moi !  
  
J'avale ma salive. Quoi ? Quel frère ?  
  
\- Alec se marie ?  
  
A ma connaissance, il ne voit personne… enfin, personne de fixe en tout cas !  
  
\- Non pas lui ! Elle soupire comme si c'était logique. Mon autre frère.  
  
\- Démétri se marie ?  
  
Elle ricane.  
  
\- Non Belly ! Le jour ou Dém se marie, moi je rentre dans les ordres !  
  
\- Combien t'as de frères Jane ?  
  
Elle hausse les épaules.  
  
\- Trois. Pourquoi ? T'en veux un ?  
  
\- Pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler du troisième ?  
  
\- Parce que lui et moi on ne se parle plus depuis deux ans. Il se marie cet été et j'ai besoin de toi comme soutien moral. Je suis fâchée avec toute une partie de ma famille et si j'y vais seule, je vais péter un plomb.  
  
\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…  
  
\- Tu supposes bien ! Toi et moi on va à Phoenix le mois prochain !  
  
Je me décompose. Phoenix ? Non, je ne peux pas aller à Phoenix. Je secoue la tête.  
  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, il y a beaucoup de monde à Phoenix et on ne sera pas obligée de sortir. En fait, je vais prévoir juste un ou deux jours sur place, ce sera bien assez avec ma tordue de famille. S'il te plaît Belly, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup là…  
  
J'imagine que je ne serais pas obligée de la voir. J'acquiesce silencieusement, de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Sous son air de femme forte, je sais à quel point elle est fragile et c'est bien la première fois qu'elle avoue qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un.  
  
\- Merci !  
  
Elle accourt vers moi et me prends dans ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se détache et me tire vers la porte.  
  
\- Allez viens ! Ton chéri doit se ronger les sangs de ne pas te voir revenir !  
  
Lorsque je passe la porte de mon nouveau chez moi, je suis totalement soufflée. Il a décoré l'appartement avec certains de mes bibelots chinés au gré de mes explorations de la ville. C'est vraiment de bon goût et assorti avec sa déco moderne. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être à ma place pour une fois. Sans plus y réfléchir, je me jette dans les bras du mec le plus parfait de l'univers.  
  
\- Bienvenue chez toi ma pupuce ! Se moque-t-il.  
  
Sa réflexion lui vaut un coup de poing dans l'épaule. J'ai, sans aucun doute, plus mal que lui sur le coup mais je ne vais pas lui donner la satisfaction de le lui montrer !  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? me murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.  
  
Bon dieu, il a le don de m'exciter comme une folle dans n'importe quelle situation !  
  
Je le repousse un peu afin d'observer la pièce.  
  
\- C'est juste… parfait ! Merci !  
  
Il me sourit.  
  
\- Je t'aime.  
  
Je lui souris en retour, j'ai des étoiles plein les yeux. Je l'aime tellement que je ne sais même plus comment lui dire !  
  
\- Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Ses lèvres se posent sensuellement sur les miennes et le reste n'a plus aucune importance. Nous sommes seuls au monde, enfin, c'est l'impression que ça me donne. Lorsque sa langue demande l'accès à ma bouche, je l'entrouvre sans me poser plus de questions. Tout est normal et naturel entre nous. Le temps semble comme suspendu. J'entends un vague raclement de gorge, sûrement Jane, puis un « à plus » et un claquement de porte. Elle a dû partir en voyant que nous ne réagissions plus du tout au monde extérieur. Il n'y a plus que lui… que moi… que lui et moi…


	4. 4. Lui et New York

** **

**4\. Lui et New York**

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

Saloperie de réveil!

D'une main je l'envoie valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est vraiment trop tôt pour qu'il me prenne la tête maintenant ! J'ai l'impression que je viens à peine de me coucher, ce qui est probablement le cas…

J'essaie d'ouvrir un œil mais la lumière éclatante du jour m'en empêche.

Putain quelle heure est-il ?

Je me recouvre de ma couette et je regarde ma montre : 9 heures.

Merde ! Je suis en retard ! Fait chier !

C'est mon premier jour de fac et il faut que ce soit aujourd'hui que je sois à la bourre !

Je me lève hagard, mes yeux sont à moitié fermés mais il faut que je me bouge si je ne veux pas me taper les enseignements secondaires les plus pourris qui soient !

J'enfile les premières fringues qui me passent sous la main. Je crois que ce sont les mêmes qu'hier, peu importe. Je renifle un coup, histoire de vérifier qu'elles ne sentent pas trop le chacal.

C'est bon, en route.

J'attrape mon sac que j'avais, dans un éclair de lucidité, préparé hier et je sors en claquant la porte. Mon père, chez qui je vis depuis ma sortie d'hôpital il y a un peu plus d'un an, ne s'offusquera pas de mon départ subit. Il a l'habitude après tout ce temps.

Je suis à l'arrêt de bus et j'attends. Frénétiquement, je regarde ma montre.

\- Ils sont en grève aujourd'hui, me dit une vieille femme qui attend près de moi.

Devant mon air furieux, elle se passe de tout autre commentaire. C'est vraiment pas mon jour on dirait !

Pas grave, de toute façon, vu la circulation, je serai plus rapide en courant.

Et c'est ce que je fais. Durant trois blocs. Après… la nicotine me rappelle à quel point mes poumons sont encrassés. Promis, demain j'arrête !

Ouais… ou après demain !

J'arrive à la station de métro et m'y engouffre avec toute la populace. J'ai horreur de prendre les transports en commun. Les gens s'entassent, se collent et se dévisagent. En plus ça sent mauvais ! Dans le genre vraiment mauvais !

Je retiens au maximum ma respiration. Hier je l'ai fait pendant trois stations. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai quatre…

Plus qu'une et mon calvaire prend fin !

Putain faut que je respire… c'est ignoble, je grimace de dégoût.

Ma station, enfin ! Je suis le flot ininterrompu des gens qui se bousculent pour sortir ou pour entrer avant que les portes ne se ferment. C'est confirmé, je déteste les transports en commun. Je suis sûr de ne pas arriver à faire ça tous les jours, il va falloir que je trouve une autre solution. Je vais me renseigner pour un appart à proximité de la fac. Mon père en sera soulagé tout comme sa dernière petite amie en date je pense…

Je soupire. La dernière de ses conquêtes est vraiment la reine des idiotes… Une grande blonde siliconée et écervelée de mon âge… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui trouve. Bon ok, elle est bonne mais c'est tout ! Remarque, il ne souhaite probablement pas lui faire la conversation…

Je ne sais pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais en partant habiter avec lui. Je ne le voyais que très rarement depuis son divorce d'avec ma mère mais je ne le pensais pas du tout comme ça. C'est un défilé de filles toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres…

Enfin, c'est sa vie après tout, s'il se complait là-dedans pourquoi pas !

Pour ma part, je suis différent et c'est peu dire. Depuis l'incident Maria, je n'accorde que très rarement ma confiance, surtout en la gente féminine. En un an, il n'y en a qu'une seule qui a su me redonner un minimum de confiance en moi et encore, c'est un bien grand mot !

Je sens que mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche tandis que j'accède enfin à la surface. L'air me fait le plus grand bien. Pas que je sois claustrophobe ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste que je me sens oppressé dans les souterrains du métro.

Je décroche par automatisme.

\- Allo ?

_\- Salut mon frère !_

Je souris.

\- Salut Char ! Comment va ?

_\- Ca va ! Et toi, ton premier jour ?_

\- Pas encore commencé, je suis en retard d'ailleurs !

_\- Pas étonnant ! Rit-elle._

\- C'est ça ! Moque-toi je t'en prie !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, chose complètement superflue étant donné qu'elle ne peut pas le voir. Elle redouble d'hilarité.

\- Si tu me disais la raison de ton appel… Pas que tu m'ennuies mais j'aimerai ne pas être encore plus à la bourre !

Je pénètre dans le Starbucks, je suis parti tellement vite ce matin que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'absorber ma dose nécessaire de caféine.

_\- Peter et moi nous venons à New York le mois prochain. Son frère a un match et il nous a envoyé des places VIP. On pensait dormir chez papa, tu y vois un inconvénient ?_

\- Ca dépend Char… tu comptes te balader nue ?

Elle rit de nouveau, elle doit se souvenir de notre dernière journée à la maison. Son souvenir doit faire défiler le reste de cette journée car elle s'arrête d'un coup.

 _\- Promis Jazz_ , me dit-elle plus sérieusement.

Je peux sentir la nostalgie dans sa voix, il me faut la rassurer.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

J'entends un soupir.

_\- Je sais… c'est juste que je m'en veux… J'aurais dû… je ne sais pas ! Mais j'aurais définitivement dû faire quelque chose !_

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Il n'y avait rien à faire Char ! C'est comme ça c'est tout.

Il faut que je change de sujet, cette conversation me met mal à l'aise.

\- Le mois prochain tu dis ?

_\- Oui, le week-end du 12 et 13. Je vais appeler papa pour lui dire._

\- Parfait, il me tarde de vous revoir !

_\- Tu me manques petit frère…_

Sa voix est tendue, comme si elle retenait ses larmes.

\- Tu me manques aussi Char. A bientôt !

_\- Bye._

Son dernier mot est coupé car elle a raccroché rapidement, je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Cette conversation m'a quelque peu retourné. Je n'aime pas parler des événements qui m'ont amenés à venir vivre chez mon père.

Bref… passons !

La file d'attente pour la caisse semble interminable mais j'ai un besoin vital de ce double expresso !

\- Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ? me demande le serveur.

\- Un double expresso s'il vous plait. Quoique non, faîtes m'en un triple.

Il s'exécute tout en poursuivant la conversation :

\- Mauvaise journée ?

Je souris.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça !

Il me tend le triple café et je paie tout en le remerciant. Je fais quelques pas et porte le gobelet à mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et inspire. Je peux déjà sentir le doux fumet du café qui s'infiltre dans mes narines. Putain que ca va être bon !

J'ai à peine le temps de boire ma première gorgée que quelqu'un me bouscule. Le café tant attendu est partout sur moi, je sens sa brûlure à travers ma chemise.

Putain je vais le tuer ! J'ouvre les yeux, je suis enragé. Devant moi se trouve une brunette qui fait bien deux têtes de moins que moi. Je pense qu'elle ne va rien comprendre de la suite !

\- Putain ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention !

Je hurle. Elle recule de peur, je m'en veux mais peu importe. J'avais besoin de ce café.

\- Je suis désolée, implore-t-elle. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

\- C'est bien ça le problème ! Non mais vous croyez quoi ? Que les gens vont s'écarter sur votre passage ? On est à new York ici ! Pas au fin fond de votre campagne !

Elle semble surprise pourtant je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas d'ici, elle n'a pas ce regard désabusé et vide des gens qui vivent dans une grande ville. Elle a plutôt de jolis yeux emplis d'innocence. Elle ne semble pas blasée par la vie comme les autres ici. Dans un an, elle sera comme les autres, j'en suis persuadé !

\- Merde ! Ma journée était déjà pourrie, merci de la rendre exécrable !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je tourne les talons et m'en vais. Trop tard pour le café surtout qu'il me faut de nouvelles fringues maintenant que je suis trempé de caféine !

Je me suis peut-être laissé emporter par la situation mais bon, ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour on dirait !

Sur le chemin de la fac, j'aperçois un magasin. J'y entre. Je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer chez mon père et je ne peux pas me présenter comme ça, il me faut une autre chemise ou un polo ou n'importe quoi !

Mon téléphone vibre à ce moment là.

\- Quoi ? J'hurle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ! Ironise ma petite amie.

\- Désolé. Mauvais timing Alice. Excuse-moi.

Je souffle pour me remettre les idées en place. Elle ne m'a rien fait, inutile que je m'en prenne à elle.

\- Tu te feras pardonner ce soir ! Minaude-t-elle. Où es-tu je t'attends ?

\- Longue histoire !

\- Raconte-moi la version raccourcie alors…

\- Grève des bus. Epoumonage pour arriver à la station. Métro bondé. Bousculade au café. Café renversé sur ma chemise. Je fais les boutiques pour me changer et j'arrive.

\- Sale journée on dirait. Apparemment tu n'as ni fumé ni bu ton café… Ca promet ! Tu vas être d'une humeur massacrante on dirait !

Je grogne pour toute réponse.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, reprend-elle. Tu vas t'acheter un change et je t'attends à l'entrée du campus avec ta dose de bonheur en gobelet, ça te va ?

\- Parfait, j'arrive.

Je raccroche et je me rue au milieu des présentoirs de la boutique. J'attrape la première chose à peu près normale qui me passe sous la main. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller dans une cabine, j'enlève ma chemise en plein milieu de la boutique. J'arrache l'étiquette du tee-shirt noir que je viens de choisir et l'enfile. Lorsque je relève la tête, la vendeuse me dévisage. Je connais ce regard et si elle voulait me mettre encore plus de mauvaise humeur, elle gagne. Je n'ai pas besoin ni de sa pitié ni de sa compassion.

Je lui lance mon regard le plus haineux que j'ai en magasin. Elle comprend et baisse la tête. Je lui lance vingt billets et l'étiquette sur le comptoir et sors sans demander mon reste. Il manquerait plus que je sois poli!

Je prends la direction de la fac. Je ne suis qu'à quelques rues, je cours comme un dératé et j'ai une impression de déjà vu, on dirait que je reviens un an en arrière. Je souris tout en y repensant.

0o0o0o0

_ 12 mois plus tôt: _

_Je cours, je suis en retard. Mon premier jour dans ce lycée et il faut que je sois en retard._

_Va falloir que j'établisse certaines règles avec mon paternel si je veux pouvoir me consacrer un peu à mes études. Cela ne me dérange pas tellement qu'il ait des petites amies, au contraire, grand bien lui fasse, mais les entendre jouir de façon aussi indécente jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, très peu pour moi!_

_Je pense que, même si je vais être gêné à ne plus savoir où me foutre, la discussion s'impose! Et j'imagine qu'il y a quelques trucs qu'il sera en mesure de m'apprendre, il a l'air assez doué le pater!_

_Je passe le portail du lycée juste au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Heureusement que j'étais venu récupérer mon emploi du temps et repérer les lieux la semaine précédente. Je me dirige directement vers le bâtiment C pour mon cours de math. Je trouvais que mon lycée de Phoenix était immense mais il n'était rien par rapport à celui-ci! Tout était tellement démesuré que si je n'avais pas un excellent sens de l'orientation, je me perdrai à coup sûr entre chaque cours!_

_Arrivé à l'angle du bâtiment, je m'y engouffre, manquant de peu de me prendre la porte dans la gueule. Le couloir est désert. Merde !_

_Salle 103. Mon but : la porte qui est en train de se refermer._

_J'arrive à temps. Je suis essoufflé. Bon en même temps, je viens de courir trois blocs… heureusement que je suis habitué à la chaleur sinon je transpirerai comme un bœuf…_

_J'avise une chaise vide et m'y installe sans prêter attention à mes voisins. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune intention de me lier à qui que ce soit cette année. Les relations humaines, les faux semblants et la popularité, très peu pour moi. J'ai eu mon compte avec l'autre pute, hors de question de recommencer._

_Et puis, comme dit le vieil adage, mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. En l'occurrence, le « mal accompagné » serait moi. Je ne serais pour personne de bonne composition. J'ai bien trop souffert, je suis bien trop amer pour que quiconque ait envie de traîner avec moi. Et c'est tant mieux. Enfin, je crois…_

_Je sors ma trousse de mon sac et écoute distraitement mon nouveau prof de math de cette année nous rabâcher les oreilles avec son programme. Pas que je déteste les maths. Pas que je les apprécie non plus. Disons qu'il s'agit d'un mal nécessaire pour valider ma dernière année de lycée. Après… aucune idée de l'après. J'irai à la fac. Pour… aucune idée du pour._

_\- Je suis Alice ! Chantonne une voix sur ma droite._

_Malgré moi, je tourne la tête. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne prêter attention à personne._

_\- Moi c'est Jasper._

_Et encore moins de parler à quiconque ! Je m'exaspère. Où sont mes résolutions pour que cette année glisse sur moi comme si de rien n'était ?_

_Son sourire s'agrandit. C'est plutôt une jolie fille. Le genre populaire si vous voulez mon avis. Une petite brune avec des yeux pétillants de vie, de longs cheveux noirs lisses et brillants, une peau pâle rehaussée par des lèvres roses et pulpeuses._

_Elle pourrait être mon genre si je n'avais pas décidé de ne m'attacher sous aucun prétexte cette année. Je prends soudainement conscience que je ne dois pas m'attarder sur elle. Elle a l'air intelligente, elle comprendra sûrement que je ne suis pas bon pour elle sans que je n'ai à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit._

_Je détourne le regard pour me concentrer, ou du moins j'essaie, sur le prof de math. Voila maintenant qu'il nous fait son laïus sur la façon dont nous devons prendre en note son cours. Il passe ensuite au fameux couplet sur les devoirs à la maison qu'il nous faut faire avec tout le sérieux et la rigueur que la matière suggère. Ils se font des séminaires tous les étés pour tous nous sortir les mêmes conneries existentielles ?_

_Le cours finit par se terminer. Je commence à ranger mes affaires quelques secondes avant que la sonnerie annonçant l'interclasse ne résonne dans l'établissement. Je suis sur le pas de la porte lorsque j'entends une voix m'interpeller :_

_\- Jasper !_

_Tiens, je l'avais oubliée celle-là. Je me retourne et son regard semble me sonder de l'intérieur. Comme si elle essayait de voir à travers mon âme. C'est assez troublant je dois avouer. Je réprime un frisson. Je me sens jugé alors qu'elle n'a même pas encore ouvert la bouche. Ni pour me parler concrètement, ni pour se moquer ou m'insulter. Non, elle ne fait que me regarder dans les yeux._

_Des yeux d'une profonde intensité._

_Des yeux sondeurs._

_Des yeux qui parlent sans vraiment le faire._

_Des yeux qui me mettent mal à l'aise._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de détourner le regard et de m'enfuir à toute jambe. J'en ai envie, c'est indéniable mais je n'y parviens pas et c'est frustrant._

_Je me sens happé, comme si ses yeux étaient en train d'aspirer toute vie hors de mon corps._

_En une fraction de seconde, son visage et son regard changent pour devenir doux, accueillants, avenants et… affectueux ?_

_Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas d'où lui viennent ce genre de ressentis._

_Elle me fait un petit sourire puis m'attrape par le bras pour me tirer hors de la salle de cours._

_Elle nous stoppe au milieu du couloir et se met face à moi. Pourquoi je me laisse faire au fait ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé dans la vie Jasper, commence-t-elle avec une espèce de détermination dans sa voix fluette, tu me raconteras le jour où tu seras prêt mais en attendant, compte sur moi pour virer cette espèce de désespoir, d'amertume et de tristesse dans le fond de tes yeux._

_Elle tourne les talons et me laisse là, comme un con, en plein milieu du couloir._

_La deuxième sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'interclasse retentit et je n'ai toujours pas bougé._

_Les portes des différentes classes se referment et je n'ai toujours pas bougé._

_A vrai dire, je suis soufflé que ce petit brin de femme qui, en à peine une ou deux minutes de fixage intensif dans mes yeux, a pu comprendre que je cachais quelque chose, quelque chose d'important, quelque chose que je voudrai garder pour moi._

_Par contre, si elle croit pouvoir me réparer d'une quelconque façon, elle se trompe complètement et elle va perdre son temps. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on peut réparer et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me répare._

_Un léger sourire amer se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que je me dirige, en retard, vers ma seconde classe de la journée._

_Putain que l'année va être longue !_

0o0o0o0

A vrai dire, l'année n'avait pas été si longue que ça, bien au contraire. Avec Alice, tout allait à une vitesse ahurissante. Son exubérance, sa notion somme toute relative de la gêne et ses multiples activités extrascolaires ont fait d'elle une amie parfaite au début puis une petite amie idéale par la suite.

Volage et fidèle.

Attentionnée et je m'en foutiste.

Généreuse et radine.

Déterminée et blasée.

Petite de taille et grande d'âme.

Ange et démon.

Franche et timide.

Patiente et pressée.

Précieuse et agaçante.

Sûre d'elle et fragile.

Sage et déglinguée.

Extravertie et mal dans sa peau.

Alice est tout… et son contraire.

Un casse tête chinois par jour.

Un mystère de chaque heure.

Une énigme contradictoire à elle toute seule.

La mission qu'elle s'était fixée en ce qui me concernait n'était pas un franc succès. Il m'arrivait toujours de me plonger dans mes travers de désespoir et d'amertume. Un peu comme les gonzesses lors de leurs célèbres « mauvaise période du mois », j'avais moi aussi mes journées rouges… ou noires, affectueusement appelées « journées tête de cochon » par Alice.

Les autres jours, je suis un mec comme les autres. Enfin, à peu de chose près.

Je soupire et ralentis ma course tandis que je passe les portes du campus. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle tout en cherchant Alice du regard mais il y a foule et elle n'est pas très grande…

Je soupire en attendant que la foule se dissipe. J'attrape mon paquet de clopes de ma poche arrière, j'en sors une et l'allume. La fumée qui s'infiltre à travers ma gorge puis dans mes poumons est salvatrice. Je me détends instantanément lorsque je la recrache.

Finalement, il est hors de question d'arrêter. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je devrai !

 _Peut-être parce que tu craches tes poumons à chaque fois que tu fais un effort…_ me souffle ma conscience.

J'hausse les épaules mentalement. Peu importe.

Je recommence à marcher, j'imagine qu'Alice doit m'attendre dans les parages. Je scanne la foule qui s'amenuise. Je repère sans mal la petite brune du café trottinant vers un des bâtiments. Mes yeux sont attirés malgré moi par elle. Je prends le temps de la détailler allègrement, chose que ma colère lors de notre rencontre arrosée et fortuite ne m'a pas permise toute à l'heure. Elle est plutôt jolie dans son genre. Elle paraît fine et frêle, limite fragile. Un corps harmonieux. Je pourrai même la qualifier de belle si elle n'avait pas cette attitude gauche et maladroite.

Au fond, je la plains un peu. Elle va se faire bouffer toute crue par la grande ville…

Et puis, peu importe, ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

\- J'ai failli attendre !

Je me retourne vers cette petite voix agaçante lorsqu'elle me fait des reproches mine de rien. Vous savez, le genre de voix douce mais néanmoins réprobatrice représenté par un petit ange auréolé assis sur votre épaule ? Et bien Alice a cette voix lorsqu'elle marque son agacement sans en avoir l'air.

Elle sautille jusqu'à moi, prend son élan et saute littéralement dans mes bras. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de mes reins tandis que mes mains la soutiennent sous les fesses. Sa bouche vient immédiatement se poser sur la mienne et nous échangeons un baiser passionné qui en ferait rougir plus d'un.

Voilà ce dont je parlais lorsque je disais qu'elle avait une notion de gêne tout ce qu'il y a de relatif.

Chanter à tue tête dans une bibliothèque était quelque chose de banal pour elle.

Insulter les automobilistes - trop lent ou trop rapide - depuis l'intérieur de son coupé en mode cabriolet alors que tous pouvaient l'entendre, c'était normal pour Alice.

Parler vulgairement en passant devant une église lors de la sortie de la messe du dimanche n'avait rien de choquant pour Alice.

Dire à la copine en date de mon père qu'elle devrait se faire rembourser ses implants par son chirurgien parce que le gauche était plus haut que le droit, ne posait pas de problème à Alice.

Alors vous vous doutez bien qu'embrasser quelqu'un à perdre haleine et de façon assez indécente dans un lieu public était monnaie courante.

Au début, j'avais été assez mal à l'aise mais comme elle aimait le dire, on ne vit pas pour les autres alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper. Si ça ne leur plaît pas, ils n'ont qu'à fermer les yeux ou regarder ailleurs.

Puis je m'y étais fait finalement. Elle avait raison, pourquoi se priver de ses baisers en tout temps ? Pour quelques idiots frustrés et envieux ?

Elle se détache de moi et me donne une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Je croyais que tu devais arrêter de fumer !

\- Ouais… mais je ne sais plus pourquoi alors… lui réponds-je tout en tirant une bouffée de nicotine.

\- Hier tu disais que tu voulais faire plus de sport.

J'hausse les épaules, elle se retourne et commence à marcher, moi à sa suite.

\- J'ai couru ce matin, ça compte non ?

Elle rit doucement.

\- Je suppose que oui. Tiens après tes sucettes à cancer, je suppose que tu veux ta drogue liquide, me dit-elle tout en me tendant un gobelet de café fumant.

\- Merci, t'es la meilleure.

Je prends le gobelet et commence mon petit rituel. Je hume le fumet qui s'en dégage, ferme les yeux et porte doucement la tasse jetable à mes lèvres. La première gorgée est salvatrice, puissante et tant attendue que j'en gémis. Il n'y a rien de meilleur que le café noir sans sucre.

\- Je pourrai presque être jalouse de l'attention et la délicatesse dont tu fais preuve avec ta tasse de café tu sais… souffle-t-elle.

J'ouvre les yeux et je sens dans son regard que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle semble loin alors qu'elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Si je veux être parfaitement honnête, ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il y a quelque chose de changé chez elle. Je n'ai pas peur, j'imagine qu'elle me dira ce qui la tracasse le moment venu, elle n'est pas le genre à s'embourber dans des états d'âme lorsqu'elle a quelque chose à dire.

Cependant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Alice ?

Elle me sourit doucement et le silence s'installe. Son regard se voile un instant et je sens que la suite va avoir une importance capitale.

Les minutes passent mais elle ne dit toujours rien, elle semble en proie à un dilemme interne des plus complexes.

Finalement, elle se décide :

\- Cette année, je vais prendre danse orientale en option, déclare-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

Visiblement, elle a changé d'avis et ne compte pas me dire quel est son problème car quoi que ce soit, c'est indéniablement plus grave qu'un cours secondaire.

\- Danse orientale Alice ?

J'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître bien qu'une cassure commence à s'insinuer en moi. Je connais son regard et plus que jamais, je doute. Je doute de moi. Je doute d'elle. Et surtout, je doute de nous.

Elle connait mon passé et pourtant, cela ne l'empêche pas de me laisser avec mes craintes, et je lui en veux un peu pour ça.

\- Oui, je me vois bien en Shéhérazade des temps modernes, pas toi ?

\- Moi je ne m'y vois pas du tout, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

J'essaie de paraître le plus nonchalant possible mais le mal est déjà fait.

Elle pouffe mais je sens que le cœur n'y est pas et le mien se fracture d'autant plus.

Cette année commence mal, je le sais, je le sens.

La perdre signifierait tout perdre.

On ne peut pas dire que je l'aime comme un fou ou tout simplement comme j'aimais Maria car cette promesse que je me suis faite de ne jamais retombé amoureux comme je l'étais de cette dernière, je ne la briserai jamais.

Nous étions deux amis avec une relation assez fusionnelle et la perdre aujourd'hui ne serait pas sans conséquences sur ma santé mentale.

Je ne l'aime pas d'amour mais elle a une place primordiale dans mon cœur. Je suis bien avec elle, ce devrait être suffisant non ?

Je termine mon café d'une seule traite et Alice perçoit, à raison d'ailleurs, mon mal être. Elle est mal à l'aise, je peux le dire mais elle ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant. Elle m'attrape le gobelet des mains, le jette dans la poubelle en faisant attention au recyclage et me prend par le bras.

\- Allez viens, on va être vraiment en retard sinon. On discutera ce soir.

J'acquiesce faute de mieux. De toute façon, une fois qu'elle a décidé quelque chose, rien ne peut la faire changer d'avis.

Ma journée se déroule. Vite et lentement à la fois. Mon angoisse s'est agrandie et mon cœur est comme pris dans un étau. J'ai du mal à respirer mais il faut que je reste calme.

Lorsque je sors de mon dernier cours de la journée, j'évite de justesse de me retrouver au milieu d'une bataille œuf/farine organisée par l'équipe de football de la fac à en juger par la carrure des types. Au milieu d'eux, il me semble reconnaître la silhouette de la fille du café. Elle n'a pas eu ma chance visiblement. Elle est recouverte de la tête aux pieds par la mixture caractéristique de l'omelette farinée. Je ricane tout seul. Finalement sa journée est peut-être pire que la mienne !

\- Pourquoi ris-tu comme ça ? me demande Alice que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

\- Tu vois la fille là-bas ? Lui dis-je en la montrant du doigt. C'est elle qui m'a renversé le café dessus ce matin.

\- Le karma se rappelle à elle d'une bien étrange manière.

Sa voix et dure et froide. Je la dévisage car je n'ai pas pour habitude de l'entendre parler sur ce ton là. Je ne l'ai même jamais entendu parler avec autant d'aigreur dans la voix.

Elle se reprend bien vite et affiche désormais un visage neutre.

\- On y va ?

\- je te suis, réponds-je passivement.

La brunette aura peut-être eu une plus mauvaise journée que la mienne mais je doute que sa soirée soit pire que celle qui m'attend…


End file.
